


treat you like a lover

by duckgirlie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Segs pays for sex because really he's paying them not to tell the world about it. Sometimes, Tyler has sex for money because the numbers in his bank account aren't adding up this month. Sometimes, Tyler's in Segs' kitchen making lunch or on his sofa with Segs' head on his lap. And sometimes, even though money was supposed to make things simpler, it just makes them more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	treat you like a lover

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this story wouldn't exist without Maggie. I mentioned months ago that I wanted to write a hooker AU that dealt with certain tropes in a specific way, but was struggling to figure out who I could write it for. She suggested Tylers and probably didn't count on being drawn into the writing process quite as whole-heartedly as she ended up being. Large chunks of this were first relayed to her over gchat at 2am, and every single time she saw me mention another fic to someone else, or I told her one of my plotbunnies, she just said 'that's very nice but what about hookerfic?' She was supportive and helpful the whole way, through bouts of 'but why are they doing this and why won't they do that and ugh feelings are hard', and has painstakingly corrected every single then/than misuse, and basically yeah, the fic is only finished on time because she wouldn't let me not finish it. So thank you Maggie <3
> 
> Thanks also to Jane and Aria and all the other people who gave me metaphorical sympathetic pats on the back when I was flailing about not being able to finish it. :)
> 
> This is a prostitution AU, so there are obviously some power-differential/dub-conny elements inherent in the premise, but I'm pretty sure they remain on the lower end of the scale. (You can message me here or twitter if you'd like more details) Similarly, I've tried to keep it somewhat accurate, but this is still clearly a fictionalised/somewhat santised representation of prostitution. 
> 
> This story was started during the previous season, when Segs was still a Bruin. I'd written too much by the time he was traded, but also didn't want to write him as younger then he is, so he remains a Bruin in this fic. Similarly, it's not set in any particular season, so all games referred to are completely made up.
> 
> Make absolutely sure to check out the rest of eiirene's art! It's on her LJ [ and it's all wonderful.](http://eiirene.livejournal.com/103326.html)

[ ](http://eiirene.livejournal.com/103326.html)

Tyler's gotten used to the numbers in his bank account not adding up.

October brings a new set of problems every year. Too many students mean less hours in some of his jobs, the onset of colder weather means less work in the others, and this year, the water heater in his apartment decided to pack in before his savings account even made it into triple digits.

If he lived on ramen and leftovers from the cafe, he would probably be able to make it to his next paycheck if the bills weren’t due. As it is, he’s going to be at least a couple of hundred short, and he doesn’t want to get his utilities cut off again. He’s already requested as many extra shifts as he can get, but he knows that the likelihood of picking up anything that’ll do more than cover a meal or two is really slim.

David answers his phone on the third ring.

“What do you want?”

It’s three in the afternoon, but David works late, so Tyler isn’t offended.

“Are you working tonight?”

“It’s Friday.”

“Can I...” Tyler never knows how to phrase this request. ‘Tag along’ sounds a little infantile for what they’re talking about.

He doesn’t need to finish though.

“Wear the blue shirt.” David says. “I’ll pick you up around eight thirty.”

“Thanks.”

\- - - - -

David shows up a little before nine, and elbows his way into Tyler’s shitty apartment. He looks Tyler up and down before rolling his eyes.

“I meant the other blue shirt, but you’ll do, I suppose.”

David fusses with Tyler’s hair for a moment before shoving him back out of the room.

“I hope you showered.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “I have done this before, you know.”

David ignores him as they get into his car. The inside is littered with empty Starbucks cups, and Tyler has to fold himself carefully into his seat because he knows if he leans too hard on one side then the seat collapses back and he'll never get it upright again. 

He showered, _obviously_ , but he's still got that dull sense of nervousness that comes from nights like this, or job interviews. The persistent is-it-enough question that he should be able to ignore by now.

When they pull up near the hotel, he waits while David applies a tiny bit of eyeliner and fiddles with his phone for a moment.

"Text me the room number, yeah?"

"Of course."

David patted him on the cheek. "Cheer up, no one's going to want to fuck you if you don't smile."

Tyler rolls his eyes, and carefully gets out of the car. They walk the four blocks to the hotel in silence, and right before they split up before entering, David give his elbow a quick squeeze.

"See you later."

"Yeah.'

\- - - - -

Segs has to promise the rest of the boys he’ll totally be up for going out on Saturday, but he manages to get Friday night to himself. It’s not that he doesn’t love his boys and want to hang out with them as much as possible before the season starts and they have to cut back a bit, but he hasn’t been properly laid in ages.

He’s too well known around Toronto to pick up casually, and he doesn’t spend enough time there to know the safe places to pick up professionally. But there are a few places in Boston he’s been to before, so he’ll leave the boys and the parade of girls they’ll drag around town with them for tomorrow. 

Segs has been carefully curating the list of alternative places since he was 21. A few too many close calls, a few too many _seriously clingy_ morning-afters means this is pretty much the best option for now.

He's super careful about it - doesn’t really see the same guy more than once, doesn't leave a paper trail anywhere he can avoid, sticks to guys who are high-end enough that discretion is expected, and breaks out the occasional NDA if it comes down to that. It's not perfect - he doubts there are many people who actively choose paying for sex when they don't have to - but on balance, this is what works for now. 

He picks a place he's been to before, but not for a while. The girl at reception does a double-take when he checks in. He flashes her a smile and winks.

"Never, ever drink and drive."

She blushes as she hands him his room key, and he signs a business card for her and leaves before she can ask for a picture. 

He chose the bar carefully - enough of a rep that he should be able to pick up, but not enough of one that if worst came to worst, he couldn't claim he was just grabbing a drink before meeting up with some friends.

He orders a drink and settles in at the bar. He's one of the youngest people in the room, but he's used to that. This place is just up-market enough that no one's going to bother him if he looks like he's busy, so he pulls out his phone and starts randomly scrolling through a few apps as he checks out the rest of the room. 

There's a guy at the other side of the bar who looks a little nervous and is clearly buying, not selling. A mixed group at one of the tables at the side of the room who are probably in town on something work-related, and a decent amount of other people scattered around the bar. 

Segs' eyes fall on a guy about eight seats away. He's built a little like a hockey player, and he's also glancing down at his phone. For a few minutes, he isn't sure if the guy is a pro or not, until he sees him catch the eye of another guy - smaller and blonder - across the room. They look like they’re casing the joint, and seeing as Segs is 90% sure the blond is a pro _and_ a hotel bar, even a reasonably high-end one, probably isn’t a great target for a robbery, he’s fairly confident he’s reading it right.

Segs finishes his drink and heads to the washroom. He locks himself in a stall and waits there long enough that taking a different seat when he comes out won't look strange. 

He sits down next to the guy and waits until the bartender is heading towards them before asking him if he wants a drink.

The guy blinks at him for a second, but he's way less obvious than most people are, and tilts his chair towards Segs and smiles.

"Sure."

"What are you having?"

The guy shrugged and smiled. "Surprise me."

Segs raised an eyebrow and waved the bartender over and orders a Sex on the Beach and a vodka and soda. When they arrive, he pushes the Sex on the Beach towards the guy and smiles brightly.

The guy raises an eyebrow, but he clinks his glass off Segs' before taking a sip, smiling again.

"What's your name?"

He thinks the guy blushes for an instant, but he can't be sure. "Tyler."

Segs rolls his eyes at that. He wasn't expecting a real name, but the guy could try and put a little effort into it.

"Nice to meet you, _Tyler_. I'm Segs."

Tyler doesn't react to that. Segs picks up his drink and sips it.

"So, do you come here often?"

He's not sure if it's the line, or the super cheesy grin that breaks Tyler's reserve, but he smiles widely and leans in a little closer.

"That line work a lot?"

Segs grins and leans in himself. "More often than not. You'd be surprised."

Tyler laughs, and Segs takes the opportunity to check out as much of him as he can. Tyler has to notice - Segs isn't being obvious, but they're close enough that Tyler should definitely be able to see that he’s being checked out - but he doesn't react except to tilt his chair slightly so he's facing Segs a little more straight on.

Their drinks are only about half-empty, but Segs has seen enough.

He leans in closer so Tyler can hear him without having to alert the entire bar to what he’s saying. 

“How much?”

Tyler’s eyes widen slightly, and for a moment Segs is worried he’s read this whole situation wrong and he’s about to get smacked in the face, but he recovers fast enough to quote a price.

It’s less the Segs normally expects to pay, but Tyler looks healthy enough, so he subtly slides his spare keycard across the bar and whispers his room number, before dropping enough cash to cover them both and walking away.

Upstairs, he kicks his shoes off and sits down against the bed’s headboard. He’s already a little hard in anticipation, so he strokes his hand idly over the bulge in his jeans as he waits. Tyler was hot, and it’s been a while since Segs has been able to work this into his schedule.

It’s just on the edge of being too long a wait when the knock comes and Segs yells out “come in.”

It's the first time Segs has had a good look at all of him, and he gives himself a metaphorical pat on the back. The guy is tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders and what promises to be a nice set of arms. He takes a step into the room and stands there waiting, his hands loosely in his pockets.

Segs pushes himself up onto his elbows. "Are you just going to stand there?"

The guy raises an eyebrow. "Depends what you're looking for."

"Tonight, I'm in the mood for a blowjob. Is that going to be a problem?"

The guy shrugs. "You're the boss."

"Well, _Tyler_ , why don't you come over here so we can get started?"

Tyler drops to his knees pretty gracefully, and moves towards the bed. Segs slides to the edge and pushes one knee out to block his approach.

"Take your shirt off."

Tyler arches an eyebrow at him, but obeys, maintaining eye-contact the whole time as he works his way through the buttons and slides his shirt off his shoulders.

Segs was right about his arms. He leans over to drag his index finger along Tyler's collarbone, pulling up gooseflesh even in the warmth of the room. He keeps his hand on him, dragging it up over Tyler's pulse to mouth, sliding his finger between his lips and leaving it there.

Tyler's eyes are back on his as he sucks Segs' finger deeper into his mouth, dragging his teeth past each knuckle.

Segs grins lazily. "Get my belt."

He leaves his finger in Tyler's mouth as Tyler slides his hands up Segs’ legs, wrinkling the fabric of his pants until his fingers hit Segs' belt and he's forced to break eye contact for a second to get it open.

Segs lets his finger fall out of Tyler's mouth and leans back on his elbows, lifting his hips slightly to let Tyler pull his pants down far enough to pull his cock out.

He strokes it a few times before looking back up at Segs. "How do you like it?"

Segs grins. "You're the professional."

Tyler rolls his eyes and strokes a few more times, dragging his hand the whole length of Segs' cock and skimming over the head before he leans in and drags his lower lip up Segs' cock until it catches on the head and _finally_ he breaks eye contact to swallow Segs down.

Segs sinks farther back on his elbows as Tyler gets to work. He has one hand circling the base of Segs' cock and the other holding on to his hip. He tries gently thrusting his hips few times and the hand on his hip lets him, but keeps him from getting too forceful. He shifts one of his own hands on top of it, squeezing Tyler's fingers tighter against his skin until he gets the message and grips hard enough himself.

Segs lets his head fall down between his shoulders. The heat and suction from Tyler's mouth is nearly perfect, pulling him along in a daze of pleasure. He loses track of time a little, until Tyler's hand shifts from his hip to press against the skin beneath his belly button, and Segs can feel the shift as the sensation starts building faster and tighter and he knows he's on the verge of coming.

They should have discussed this before they started, because Segs has no idea what this guy's stance on bodily fluids is. There's a pretty big part of him that's screaming at him to stay exactly where he is, but that's a major douche move, so he winds a hand in Tyler's hair and tugs gently in what he hopes is the international signal for "I'm about to come".

Tyler pulls off and licks his lips, shifting higher on his knees to get his face out of the way. He's moving his hand faster and faster, subtle technique pretty much abandoned, until Segs comes and drops back on the bed.

He takes a few minutes to catch his breath. When he looks up, Tyler is still on the ground in front of him, sitting back on his heels. Segs smiles lazily.

"Not bad."

Tyler looks down to where Segs' come is striped across his chest and raises an eyebrow. " _Not bad_?"

Segs smiles wider. "I'm sorry, did I insult your professional pride?"

Tyler just rolls his eyes and gets to his feet. He disappears into the bathroom and re-emerges with his chest wiped clean before he pulls on his shirt. Segs watches him do up the buttons and fuck, this guy is hot. Really hot, and really good at head, and he really didn’t seem to care about who Segs was. Maybe it wouldn’t be so much of a risk to see him again.

Segs pulls his boxers and pants up, but doesn't bother fixing his belt. He meets Tyler at the door and tucks the folded-up bills into his hand. Tyler barely glances at them before he shoves them into his pocket.

"So, do you have a card?"

"Sorry?"

"A card. So I could maybe call you next time I'm bored?"

Tyler pauses for a second before scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't have any on me."

Segs is pretty sure he knows a brush-off when he hears it, so he's surprised when the guy continues.

"I can give you my number, if you want it? In case you're bored, I mean."

Segs grins and tears off a piece of hotel notepaper for Tyler to write his number on. Tyler carefully prints it out and hands him back the paper and pen.

"Maybe I'll see you again then."

Segs smiles again. "Maybe."

\- - - - -

Tyler checks his watch in the elevator. It's barely been two hours since he showed up in the hotel, and he can't decide if he should go back down to the bar or head straight home. He has more money than he'd been expecting after one appointment, so he can probably afford to call it a night. But he doesn't think David is going to be done for a while - the guy he'd been talking to downstairs looked like the kind of client who would want a lot of attention. 

He figures he's right when he checks his phone. David texted that it's probably going to be a long night and he'll let him know when he's done, but it makes sense if Tyler wants to get the bus home instead of waiting. Tyler has a pile of cash though, and hasn't eaten anything interesting in weeks, so he texts David back that he'll be at a nearby diner they've gone to before, and heads over. 

He picks up a paper from the pile by the door and settles himself into the booth farthest from the door. He's not really paying attention to the clock, but by the time David finally slides in across from him, he's gotten his way through a giant tuna melt and fries and about six cups of coffee, and all that's left of his apple pie is a small puddle of ice cream.

David orders a decaf coffee while Tyler folds up his newspaper. 

"Alright night?" He asks, gesturing slightly at David's lips, still red and a little puffy. 

David rolled his eyes. "You know the type. Acts like he's rolling in it, but keeps his eye on the clock and manages to come at five to, guaranteed. You?"

Tyler paused for a moment. It's not that he doesn't trust David to be discreet - but this probably isn't something he should be talking about in public.

"Get your coffee to go, and I'll tell you in the car."

David raises an eyebrow at that, but walks over to the counter to change his order while Tyler counts out some notes and pulls his coat back on. 

Once they're in the car, David doesn't start the engine, just twists to face Tyler straight on. "Spill."

Tyler shoves his hands in his pockets and avoids eye contact. "How much do you know about hockey?"

David blinks. "What, did you just get fucked by Marchand?”

Tyler coughed. "Um, Tyler Seguin. And he just wanted a blow job."

David just stares at him. "You're shitting me."

"I'm really not. Even if I was trying to fuck with you, I wouldn't go that far."

"Fuck."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Is he hot? Up close, I mean? How's his cock?"

Tyler rolls his eyes. "He's as hot as you'd expect, I guess."

"Yeah. And his cock?"

"You're such a child. It was fine."

This time, David rolls his eyes and starts the car. "Whatever, like you wouldn't ask. Did he make you sign anything?"

"Like what?"

"I had a client once, he did something fancy with finance or government or something. He made me sign some kind of non-disclosure thing."

"I'm pretty sure an NDA that conceals a crime isn't valid."

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot. But like, fuck it. If it makes him feel safer, or whatever, I'll sign it. Not like I even used my real name."

Tyler looks out the window. "He didn't get me to sign anything."

They hit a red light, and David twists to look at him. "There's something you're not telling me."

Tyler blushes. "He asked for my card."

David raises an eyebrow. "You don't have a card. You don't want regulars, because you're an idiot."

"Yeah, whatever." He scratches behind his ear and looks out the window again. "I gave him my number."

It takes David a second to stop laughing. "Why's he want to see you again anyway?"

"Fuck you, dude. I give great head."

"Sure you do." David pats him on the knee as they turn onto Tyler’s street.

Tyler flips him off and gets out of the car. He stops on the sidewalk before heading inside, and David rolls his window down. 

"So, are you going to want to work later this weekend, or did Mr. Stanley Cup pay you enough that you're safe for a while?"

Tyler rubs an absent hand over the bulge of cash at his hip. It’s probably enough that if he’s super careful with the electricity for the next while and not too extravagant with food he’ll be okay, but it'd be nice to have the safety cushion in case anything else disastrous happened.

"Can I let you know tomorrow?"

David shrugs. "Just don't leave it too late."

\- - - - -

The guy Tyler sees on Saturday night is in his early 40s. He's probably in town for business because Tyler doesn't recognize his accent, and he's got a wedding ring mark around his finger. 

That's weirdly common. Tyler isn't entirely sure whose benefit it's supposed to be for. 

The guy is kind of sweaty and nervous, which is also pretty common, if kind of exhausting to deal with. It's probably his first time, or first time in a while at least. At least he's done his research and didn't end up picking up some guy who's going to steal anything. 

It's a perfectly standard job. In fact, it's probably one of the less annoying customers he's had. It just suffers in comparison to his previous job, where he got ridiculously overpaid to blow a genuinely hot guy.

But the guy pays well enough, and he doesn't do anything weird or freak out about anything, so Tyler can't really complain.

\- - - - -

Tyler's phone is ringing when he gets out of the shower, and he runs across the room to get it. He doesn't recognize the number on the screen, but that doesn't mean anything - sometimes he picks up work in different places, and there's any one of a dozen different site managers who might be calling him.

"Hello?"

"Is this Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"I know it's kind of short notice, but are you available tomorrow evening?"

Tyler pauses for a moment. Evening construction jobs tend to be a little tense, because working late in the day usually means _something's_ being rushed, but he can't really afford to turn things down right now.

"Yeah, tomorrow evening should be fine."

"Awesome. Same rate as last time?"

Which is a weird question, because most of these jobs pay pretty standard amounts, but he kind of recognizes the guy's voice and figures he must have worked for him before

"Yeah, sure."

There's another pause, and he's about to tell the guy goodbye so he can hang up and get dressed when he starts talking again.

"Do you want to sort out the details now, or do you prefer to wait until we're face-to-face?"

"We can wait until tomorrow. Unless you need me for something really specific."

The guy coughed. "No, nothing unusual, I don't think. Pretty much the same as last time, except ... do you kiss?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you kiss?"

Tyler pauses for a moment to look down at his phone. "Who is this?"

There's a pause on the other end of the line. "It's Segs? From two weeks ago?"

Tyler nearly drops his phone. 

"Oh, of course. Sorry, I didn't recognize -"

"It's fine, I should have said my name. So ... are you still free?"

Tyler has to take a deep breath before he answers. "Yeah, tomorrow night is fine. Same place as last time?"

"Yeah. Nine-thirty? I'll text you the room number after I check in."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Awesome."

Tyler stands in the middle of his room with the phone to his ear for a few seconds after the call disconnects. Finally, he collapses back on his bed and thumbs open his text messages.

to: david  
 _He called for another appointment._

He's fairly sure he doesn't let to specify who he's talking about.

from: david  
 _LMAFO at your life right now._

Tyler sighs. That sounds about right.

\- - - - -

Segs is glad there’s different people at the desk when he checks in. There's only so many excuses he can come up with before he starts to look like he's grasping at straws. Luckily this time, the guy's eyes don't even flicker when he gives his name and just slides him the key with the usual spiel.

He's got about twenty minutes before Tyler is supposed to show, so he texts him the room number and calls room service for better vodka than they keep in the mini-bar. He pours himself a drink when it arrives and sits back down on the bed to flick through the TV channels.

He's a little hard in anticipation, again. But he's trying not to overthink things, so he just sips his vodka and settles on an old episode of The Simpsons while he waits.

At exactly nine-thirty, there's a knock. Segs opens the door and looks Tyler up and down as he walks into the room and hangs his jacket over the back of a chair. 

"Do you want a drink?"

Tyler leans back against the door. "Sure."

Segs can feel Tyler's eyes on him as he turns back to the nightstand and sloshes some vodka over some ice. When he hands the glass over, he lets his fingers linger for a second, and keeps his eyes on Tyler's mouth as he takes a sip and licks his lips.

He doesn't know why he's blushing.

Segs refills his own glass and knocks back a mouthful before turning around. Tyler is still leaning against the wall, the glass held loosely in his hand.

He shoves one hand into his pocket and fiddles with some loose change.

"Um, so, you never actually said, on the phone. If you kiss."

Tyler finishes his drink and sets the glass on the desk. "Yeah, I kiss."

"Is it extra?"

He can see a tiny smile flicker across Tyler's face. "Mostly, things you'd need to discuss with a partner in advance are extra. Kissing is fine."

"Awesome."

Tyler steps away from the door. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Segs swallows the rest of his drink and leaves the glass down. He takes the five steps across the room until he's toe-to-toe with Tyler. They're pretty much the same height, so he barely has to tilt his head to slot their lips together.

Tyler kisses back immediately. The rest of his body stays still though, held slightly away until Segs huffs in frustration and pushes him back a step, pressing him against the door and bringing his hands up to clutch at Tyler's shirt.

Tyler's hands mirror the action, lifting to Segs' waist and tugging at the fabric there until Segs pulls back slightly and pulls his own shirt off.

"You too."

He doesn't step back though, so Tyler's knuckles brush against his chest as he unbuttons his shirt. When it's finally off, Segs lets his hands trail up the center of Tyler's stomach until his palms are flat against Tyler's chest. There's a tiny flattering hitch in Tyler's breath when Segs meets his eyes again.

"You can push back a little, you know."

Tyler raises an eyebrow slightly but doesn't say anything, just slides his hands around to the small of Segs' back and pulls him tightly against himself.

Segs leans into the contact and tilts his head back up to keep kissing. He even zones out a little, slightly dizzy from the press of lips against his and the not-hard-enough bite of fingertips against his waist.

Finally, he pulls back and looks at Tyler again. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are dark, and he looks even better than last time. Segs pushes back from the door and heads back to the bed, pulling the rest of his clothes off as he walks.

When he's sitting with his back against the headboard, he gestures Tyler over. Tyler kicks his shoes off and climbs up to kneel between Segs’ legs. 

Segs isn't sure what to expect. Tyler leans in to kiss him one more time before shifting a little further back to drop himself closer to Segs' crotch.

Segs is already as hard as he thinks he can get, and the first breath against his dick makes his hips twist upwards. The slight smile is back on Tyler's lips, and this time there's no preamble, he just drops his head and wraps his lips around the head of Segs' dick. 

Segs’ hips try to snap up hard, but there's an arm tight across them, and all he can do is squirm back against the pile of cushions as Tyler's lips slide lower.

It's building a lot faster than last time, and he doesn't want to come just yet. He slides his fingers into Tyler's hair and tries to pull him back a little without yanking too hard, and Tyler gets the message, pulling off and taking a few deep breaths. He doesn't continue with his hands, relaxing his hold on Segs' hips just enough to let them jerk forward, desperate for any sensation while he finishes catching his breath. 

Segs barely has time to prepare himself before Tyler's back down, his arm tightening against Segs' hips again.

It keeps going like that, Tyler pulling off whenever Segs tugs on his hair, then dipping back down and starting again before either of them really has a chance to catch their breath. Segs has lost track of how long they've been there when he hits the point of no return and pulls Tyler's head off a little more forcefully.

Tyler's got a look in his eyes like he wants to ask if he's done something wrong, but Segs just shoves the hand that's holding his hip down towards his cock and comes at pretty much the first stroke, so hard he splashes his own neck.

Segs wants to reciprocate. He wants to roll them both over and pin Tyler to the bed and jerk him off and watch his eyes roll back in his head when he comes. He can feel Tyler hard against his leg and see the flush on his cheeks and taste the sweat on his skin and he’s so close. Instead, he lets his arms fall loosely to the bed.

By the time Segs collects himself and pushes up so he's sitting back up against the headboard, Tyler's chest has stopped heaving and he's sitting calmly at the end of the bed. Segs rolls himself out of bed and pulls his boxers on. His legs are still a little unsteady underneath him as he wanders around the room to find something to clean himself off with, and when he turns back to Tyler he's a little more collected and Tyler has his shoes and shirt back on. 

Segs pulls the envelope of cash out of his jacket and hands it over. Tyler barely glances inside before he shoves it in his own pocket. There's a slight moment of awkwardness before Segs twists his hand in the front of Tyler's shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. He licks deeply into Tyler's mouth and for a second he's disappointed he can't taste himself on Tyler's tongue.

Finally, he steps back and loosens his hold on Tyler's shirt.

"So... I'll call you again?"

He's not sure why it feels like a question instead of a statement.

"Yeah, of course."

When Tyler's finally out the door, Segs collapses back on the rumpled bed and pours himself another drink.

\- - - - -

It's way too early to be up, but Tyler really doesn't want to get the foreman on this site pissed at him. This is only one day's work to cover for a guy who had an appointment, but he hasn't had a real construction job in _months_ and if he doesn't want to be a prostitute for the rest of his life, he has to be better about maintaining contacts. He has an early morning shift at the cafe tomorrow, but if he goes home right after work today and goes straight to sleep, he should manage to get enough sleep that he'll be awake enough to deal with customers at 5am.

By the time he takes his lunch break, half his body is screaming at him. It's been a while since he's done anything this intensive, and even the muscles he thought got a decent workout in the rest of his life are protesting. He's sipping what's going to have to be his last coffee of the day when his phone beeps.

From: TS  
 _what's your availability next week?_

He mentally scans his calendar. He only has two dawn shifts next week, but he should probably sound busier.

To: TS  
 _I'm free Wednesday and Saturday, and possibly others, depending on what time you're looking for._

_From: TS  
 _Wednesdays fine, we're not playing that night. Is 8.30 okay? I’ll text you an address, it might be a different place.__

_To: TS  
 _Sure__

_From: TS  
 _Awsome :)_._

__

\- - - - -

It's a slightly different hotel this time, and when Tyler knocks on the door Segs is clearly a little on-edge. He drops his jacket on the back of the chair and steps in close, resting a hand on Segs' hip and raising an eyebrow. 

“What's the problem?” 

Segs reaches up to pull Tyler into a kiss. “Nothing.” 

They're standing in the middle of the hotel room for a moment, until Segs' hips start to grind forward against him, and Tyler drops his hands to the waist of Segs' jeans. He's about to pop the button and slowly slide them down, when Segs' hands land on his and still them. 

“About that...” 

Tyler doesn't say anything. Some guys like when you ease the way with some suggestions, but he's pretty sure Segs is the type of guy who knows exactly what he wants. 

Segs takes a step back, and Tyler's hands fall away from his jeans and he waits for Segs to say what he wants. Sure enough, Segs' reaches out trail a finger down the center of Tyler's abs to hook into his belt, before looking up. 

“I thought we could switch, this time.” 

Tyler's brain blinks out for a split second. It's not _that_ unusual a request – the kind of guys who hire hookers are often the kind of guys who can't get it anywhere else, for various reasons, and there's no real substitute for sucking cock. 

He smiles back at Segs and shrugs casually. "You're the boss." 

Segs rolls his eyes and pushes slightly, knocking Tyler off-balance enough that he sits down heavily on the bed. Segs drops to his knees lightly and slides his hands up to work on Tyler’s jeans. Segs has one hand on his own cock, just squeezing gently, and he shoves Tyler's jeans and boxers out of the way quickly. 

From the look on Segs' face, it's been a while since he was able to do this. He looks up at Tyler for a second, his pupils a little wide, before leaning back in to lick a stripe up from Tyler's balls, around his cock, and finally grazing his teeth across the skin where his waistband sits. 

Segs leans back for a second, breathing deeply. He still has one had on his cock as he fumbles in his pocket to pull out a condom and rip it open with his teeth. For a second, he looks up at Tyler like he wants to explain or justify it, but Tyler isn't offended and _really_ doesn't want things to slow down, so he grabs the condom and slides it on, before threading his fingers through Segs' hair and slowly pulling him in. 

Tyler's shoulders hit the bed before he can stop himself. He's gotten blowjobs from clients before, but they're usually an unfortunate mix of enthusiasm and inexperience that results in too much teeth and not a whole lot of pleasure 

But Segs has _definitely_ done this before. He has one hand wrapped around the base of Tyler's cock, and Tyler's pretty sure the other one is still down his own pants. His lips are sliding up and down in a slow, hot rhythm that's only broken when Segs pulls off to mouth frantically at any exposed skin he can get at. 

Tyler's hand is in Segs' hair, just tight enough for Segs to feel the pull in his scalp when he slides almost the whole way down. Segs is clearly trying to tamp down on any noise, but the tiny bitten-off moans that manage to escape have Tyler's brain completely fried. 

He's close to coming faster then he expects, and when he feels himself tensing he tugs at Segs' hair until he leans back on his heels, breathing heavily and nearly pouting. He leans in to strip the condom off Tyler, wrapping his hand around him and jerking him off just the right side of painful. 

When he comes, he stripes Segs' neck and cheek, and a few drops and milimeters from his lips. He's about to apologize, except that Segs still has his hand wrapped around himself, and his cheeks are flushed even redder. He pushes up from his knees and climbs onto the bed, straddling Tyler's chest just in time for the final few strokes, before he comes all over Tyler's skin. 

Segs' whole body sags afterwards, flopping over to lie heavily over Tyler. He slides his hands to rest on Segs' hips while he catches his breath, and it doesn't take long before Segs is mouthing at the side of his face until he can slot their mouths together. 

They make out lazily for a few minutes, until Segs sits up and runs a hand over his neck, pulling a face. 

“We're gross.” 

Tyler can't disagree. 

“You can use the shower, if you want, or...” 

Segs kind of trails off, gesturing around the room. 

Tyler shrugs. “Just give me a second, I'll be out of your hair.” 

There are enough towels in the washroom that Tyler doesn't feel guilty about cleaning up with one, doing his best to get all the come off before he has to put his shirt on again. Back in the main room, Segs is sitting on the edge of the bed, his jeans still open and come drying on his flushed neck. He looks completely debauched, and Tyler feels a spark of pride. 

Like last time, Segs pins him against the wall for a final kiss before handing over the cash and saying goodbye, his pupils still blown wide.

\- - - - -

One of Tyler's co-workers called in sick at the last minute, so he's barely had a chance to breathe all morning. He's managed to scald the back of his hand with one of the steam wands, he has flavored syrup splattered all up his arms, and he hasn't sat down for more than four hours.

When he finally manages to escape the front he collapses into a chair in the back room. Someone broke a bottle of coconut syrup all over the floor earlier and even after cleaning the smell is strong enough to make him slightly queasy. He has to be up early tomorrow to make some nine am deliveries, so he's trying to figure out if he can manage a sixth cup of coffee and still sleep when he gets home.

When his phone beeps, he doesn't want to answer. He's pretty sure it's either going to be his landlord complaining about something else that isn't really his fault, or his other boss demanding he be in even earlier in the morning.

When he finally checks his phone, it's Segs asking if he's free next Thursday. He doesn't normally work Thursdays, but he barely hesitates before confirming that he'll be there. If he can manage to get a big more cash together, then maybe he can afford to move into an apartment that isn't quite so horrible.

He doesn't think about the fact that there are worse ways to spend a Thursday evening.

\- - - - -

He meets David for coffee after work on Tuesday morning. It's nearly noon, but David is hidden in the darkest corner of the Starbucks with a giant iced Americano.

“Rough night?”

David yawns. “Not really, just a late one. An awful lot of hand-holding while we waited for the Viagra to kick in.”

Tyler pulls a face. 

“It was fine after that, just prolonged, you know. What's up with you?”

He fills David in on the latest drama with his apartment and co-workers until David checks his watch.

“I have to run, but I just wanted to let you know I'm taking this weekend off, so if you need to go out...”

“No, it's fine. I have an appointment on Thursday, so...”

David pushes his drink away to lean over the table. “Since when do you work Thursdays? Actually, since when do you have _appointments_?”

Tyler shoves his hands into his pockets and looks down at the table. In front of him, David coughs.

“If you're telling me that Tyler Seguin booked you again, I'm going to scream.”

“Don't scream. We're in public.”

“Mother _fucker_.”

“Sorry.”

“Dude, no offence, but _what the fuck_?” 

Tyler finally looks up and shrugged. “I have no idea. He could definitely find someone else to give him a blowjob, no question. He finally asked me to sign something, actually. But he looked kind of apologetic about it.”

“I hate you, you know that? Next week, I have another appointment with the guy who likes it when I'm 'entirely hairless,' and meanwhile, one of the most eligible men in Boston is massively overpaying you to blow him.”

Tyler bites his lip. “Actually, he doesn't just want _me_ to blow _him_.”

“This isn't making me hate you less.”

Tyler shrugs. “Sorry.”

David leans closer over the table to whisper, “Is he any good?”

Tyler blushes and doesn't answer. David rolls his eyes.

“You're lucky I really have to be somewhere right now, or there's no way I'd be leaving this conversation at this point, you know that?”

“Sorry.”

“Ugh, shut up.”

\- - - - -

Tyler's about to get in the shower when his phone rings. He thinks about ignoring it, but there aren't many people who call him in the evenings, and none of them are people he can just ignore. He isn't expecting Segs, though.

“Hello?”

“Do you do house calls?”

“Sorry?”

“Do you do house calls? Or do you just work downtown?"

It's not like Tyler has any reason to be downtown, seeing as the only client he's seeing tonight is Segs. He's pretty sure David would judge the fuck out of him for saying yes, but he does anyway.

"Awesome. Are you busy, or can you come over earlier?"

This time, Tyler hesitates.

"Yeah, I can be free a little earlier."

"Cool. Say, six? I'll text you the address."

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll see you then."

When he gets out of the shower, there's a new text waiting, with an address in Back Bay. He's not really surprised - even if he wasn't aware of who Segs was, he drops enough cash without seeming to care that Tyler would be stupid not to notice he was loaded. 

It's far enough away from Tyler's shitty apartment that he'll need to leave soon if he wants to make it on time, so he rushes through getting dressed and runs to catch the T.

to: David  
 _change of plan for tonight - he called me over to his place. so if I don't contact you by around midnight, call the police and tell them Tyler Seguin dismembered me. the address is on my nightstand, if it comes to that._

from: David  
 _do i have to remind you again of all the nevers you told me when you started this?_

to: David  
 _yes yes you're a sage i'm sorry i ever doubted you i'll text you before midnight_

 

The doorman of Segs' building lets him in without any arguing.

Segs is shirtless when he opens the door, a beer bottle hanging between his fingers. He fists a hand in Tyler's shirt and drags him inside, pushing him right up against the door before he has a chance to react.

Tyler lets himself be manhandled into whatever position Segs wants, and tries to slide his jacket off his shoulders before it ends up crumpled somewhere messy. Segs doesn't make eye contact, just slides his fingers up Tyler's chest and pops the buttons one by one.

For a second, Segs pauses, his fingers pressing lightly into Tyler's chest until he shakes his head and pushes the shirt off his shoulders.

Segs is clearly working through some stuff right now, so Tyler just leans back against the door at lets him get on with it. He was already a little hard, but he's getting harder every second with Segs grinding against him. Segs has one hand buried in his hair, pulling _hard_ , but his other hand is yanking at Tyler's belt, and he can't quite bring himself to complain.

Segs finally gets his belt open and shoves his own sweatpants down. They're still standing in the entryway, their pants around their thighs, and Tyler's hands are flat against the wall until Segs grunts something and presses his hips harder against him and Tyler takes the hint and shifts to grab a hold of Segs' hips, digging his fingers into the hard muscle until Segs shivers and pulls him even closer.

Tyler kind of feels like he's sixteen again, crowded with his boyfriend in a washroom stall until someone came looking for them. Not that his boyfriend when he was sixteen was anywhere near as hot as Segs.

Or paying him for it.

It takes less then a second of split focus for Segs to pull him to the floor. Tyler finds himself flat on his back, his shirt bunched underneath him, and Segs dragging his jeans the rest of the way off. Segs is extra-demanding tonight, pulling Tyler's hand off his hip and closing it over his cock. Tyler squeezes gently for a second, just getting started, but that isn't fast enough for Segs, who wraps his own hand around Tyler's and sets a much faster rhythm, his face buried against Tyler's neck, panting wetly against his skin.

It takes barely any time for Segs to come, and he collapses hard against Tyler's chest when the arm he's been holding himself up with buckles. They're still for a second, pressed tightly against each other.

Tyler's still hard, and everything in him is telling him to keep thrusting against the warm, hard body pinning him down. This isn't about him though, he knows his own orgasm is pretty irrelevant, and he doesn't want to irritate Segs by rubbing off against him when he's probably over-sensitive.

But it only takes a minute or so for Segs to push himself back up onto his hands and knees over him. He drags his mouth over Tyler's jaw until he reaches his ear, and whispers “get yourself off.”

Tyler doesn't need a second invitation, he just wraps his hand around himself and jerks off hard and fast. Segs dips his eyes to watch, breathing softly against Tyler's chest. It's probably the fastest Tyler's come in years.

When he's done, they're both panting on the floor. Segs pushes himself back to sit on his heels, still straddling Tyler, and looks him over, still slightly dazed.

“Shit, sorry.”

Tyler doesn't know what he's talking about. “What?”

Segs points to his shoulder, and when Tyler twists his head, he can just about make out a couple of finger marks. They'll most likely bruise tomorrow, but probably not that dark.

He shrugs. “Eh, it happens.”

Above him, Segs wrinkles his nose and pushes back up to his feet. “Wait a sec.”

He wanders further into the apartment, and Tyler sits up to survey the damage. His shirt has a couple of buttons holding on by a thread, but it's mostly okay, and his jeans are mercifully come-free.

He can't say the same for his chest though, and he wonders if he should ask for a cloth, or just button his shirt over it and hope it doesn't stick to badly on the trip home. He's just about to try that when Segs reappears in the hall and tosses him a damp washcloth.

“Is your shirt okay? I can grab you a t-shirt if you want.”

Tyler blinks. “No, it's fine.”

“Cool. C'mon, I've got a bunch of Chinese food.”

He wipes his stomach off, gets to his feet, and follows Segs through the apartment into the kitchen. Sure enough, there's a lot of take-out containers spread out on the counter, and two large plates.

“I need a fork, but if you're okay with chopsticks I can...”

Segs trails off and looks at him. “Um, unless you're busy? I figured you were probably free for the evening seeing as I booked your for later, but if you have to leave...”

“No, I don't have anywhere to be.” He searches for the right thing to say. “I just don't normally get fed unexpectedly.”

“Oh, okay.” Segs smiles and offers him a beer. “Well, it's still early. You have to recharge.”

Tyler raises his eyebrow, but stays silent and accepts the beer. He piles a bunch of food on his plate, careful not to take too much from any one container, and takes a seat across from Segs.

The food is good – better than any of the Chinese Tyler can normally afford – and he eats slowly, watching Segs carefully pick most of the bell peppers out of whatever he's eating, and pulling the fatty skin away from the duck breast.

When they're done eating, Segs just leaves the plates in the sink and haphazardly piles the take-out boxes into the fridge before leading Tyler into the living room. There's a huge couch taking up most of one wall that Segs flops down onto, and Tyler carefully folds himself onto one of the sections, just close enough that Segs can grab at him if he wants to, but not so close as to be crowding him.

Segs is lying on his back, one hand resting on his stomach as he flicks randomly through all his channels. He barely pauses on anything, skips straight over all the sports channels, before finally settling on a Friends re-run and sighing.

Tyler isn't exactly sure what his role is right now. He's not normally kept around long enough for this kind of uncertainty to creep in, and he doesn't really know what Segs wants from him. He knows Segs was scratched last night, and it may have been a _long_ time since he's played hockey, but he knows that's not the kind of thing any player wants to talk about, even if he and Segs had the kind of relationship that involved talking, and not just orgasms and – apparently – food.

They sit there mostly in silence for a few episodes. It's warm and comfortable, and Tyler's so relaxed he barely notices Segs moving on the couch until he's right up against him and pawing at his shirt.

“Off.” Segs orders, and Tyler quickly undoes the buttons and shrugs the shirt from his shoulders.

Segs' hands are back in Tyler's hair and he pulls Tyler down until he's pressing Segs into the couch, Segs' knees coming up to bracket his hips as he pulls them harder together.

They're kissing, hard and sloppy, and Tyler's trying to avoid grinding his belt buckle into Segs' abs when Segs breaks away from his mouth and pushes him away a little, keeping his hands tangled in Tyler's hair.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Tyler stops for a moment, and swallows.

“Okay. Here?”

Segs shifts for a second, like he's testing the couch for something, and shakes his head. “Bedroom, c'mon.”

The first thing Tyler notices is that it's actually Segs' bedroom, which he wasn't expecting. The second is that Segs' bedroom is a mess, with piles of laundry everywhere and an unmade bed.

Segs notices him looking around the room and blushes. “We were on a road-trip last week, I missed laundry day and I was out of t-shirts this morning, so...”

Tyler grins at that. Segs doesn't owe him any kind of explanation, but he kind of likes that he gave one anyway. He doesn't say anything though, just grabs Segs' hips again and pulls him in closer.

Segs pulls him over to the bed, sitting down so he can get at his belt and jeans unencumbered. When he's finally standing there naked, Segs wraps a hand around Tyler’s dick and looks up at him. Tyler has to close his eyes and lean on Segs' shoulder for balance to stop his knees from giving way.

Segs grins up at him, gives his cock a few long strokes before letting go and leaning back on the bed. He slides his hands down his sides and hooks his thumbs into the waist of his sweatpants, pulling them down slowly while Tyler watches, his hands clenching emptily by his sides.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?”

Tyler kicks his jeans and socks off and crawls over him. Segs pulls him up until he's crowding Segs into the bed, his elbows balanced either side of Segs' head as Segs wraps his hand back in Tyler's hair.

It's less than five minutes before they're both rock hard and grinding into each other. Tyler finally manages to break away and pushes up until he's kneeling over Segs.

“Where's your stuff?”

Segs blinks at him for a moment before reaching over to his bedside table and tossing handful of stuff at Tyler. There's lube and condoms and some latex gloves, and Tyler picks out what he's going to need before looking back down at Segs.

“How do you want it?”

Segs rolls over onto his stomach and shifts his hips upwards. Tyler has to close his eyes again when he take in the long lines of Segs' back and thighs spread out in front of him, and takes a deep breath before snapping on one of the gloves and warming some lube between his fingers.

However fast he starts though, he isn't fast enough for Segs, who shoves back at him the second he gets one finger even partway in. Tyler grabs his hip with his free hand and tries to hold him in place without squeezing too tightly, but Segs keeps pushing back until Tyler gets the impression that he wants to be pushed around a little more.

He tightens his hold on Segs' hip as much as he dares and adds more fingers, watching as Segs struggles against him and thrusts against the bedspread. By the time he gets three fingers in, Segs is pushing back so much that Tyler has to stop for a second.

“Careful man, I don't want to hurt you.”

Segs looks back over his shoulder. There's a high flush in his cheeks that really isn't helping Tyler stay in control of the situation.

“You won't.”

“Yeah, but if you keep that up, you're going to end up with some marks.”

Segs grins. “I don't have a game for a few days.”

He turns back to the bed and pushes at Tyler until he finally gives in and squeezes his hip tightly enough that he's not going anywhere. Segs sighs and relaxes shoulders slightly, and Tyler manages to finish prepping him without needing to stop and collect himself again.

He rolls the condom on and pulls Segs up to his knees, guiding himself in slowly and not letting Segs shove back to get him in faster. He rests both his hands on Tyler's hips for a moment, holding him still and letting them both adjust, before loosening his hold a little when he starts to thrust.

Segs is just as responsive as he was expecting, resting on his elbows and thrusting back as hard as Tyler's moving forward, until the headboard's knocking against the wall and Segs' hands are tangled in the sheets, a deepening flush on his back.

Finally, Segs looks back at him. “You seriously need to get your hand on my dick right now.”

Tyler laughs and waits about another thirty seconds before finally wrapping his hand around Segs' dick and jerking him off hard and fast. Segs thrashes wildly when he comes, which isn't surprising, and it takes a few minutes before he's lying flat on the bed again, his whole body loose.

Tyler figures they're done for now, and shifts back to pull out, but Segs reaches back blindly to grab at him.

“Keep going.”

Segs can clearly tell he's about to object, because he just squeezes his hip a little tighter and rocks back gently against him.

Tyler shifts his knees so he's not driving into Segs as hard, and braces himself on his elbows again, his face tight against Segs' neck as he thrusts gently into Segs' lax body until he comes himself and can't quite manage to hold his weight up any more.

When Tyler gets his legs back, Segs is still lying under him, dozing gently. Tyler pulls out as carefully as he can and disposes of the condom and the glove, then finds another washcloth in the washroom and wipes as much of the sweat and lube off himself as he can manage before getting dressed.

Segs is still lying on the bed. Tyler rinses the washcloth and pauses. He doesn't think Segs particularly wants to fall asleep like this, but he doesn’t know if Segs particularly wants him to be the one who cleans him up afterwards.

Luckily, Segs yawns and sits up. “It's fine, I'm gonna have a shower in a minute.”

He pulls a random t-shirt and pair of sweatpants off the floor and walks out of the bedroom. Tyler follows him back through the kitchen and into the entryway again.

At the door, Segs presses another full envelope into his hands and smiles. “Let me know if that's not enough.”

Tyler doesn't even check before pocketing it. It's more than he'd ever make in the same time, no matter what he was doing.

There's an awkward moment just before Segs opens the door where Tyler doesn't quite know what he's supposed to do, but it passes and he waves goodbye before Segs closes the door behind him.

When he's finally back home, he showers again and collapses into his own bed, even though it's way earlier than he usually sleeps.

 

To: david  
 _no dismemberment_.

\- - - - -

There's a text waiting for him when he gets off the ice.

From: tyler2  
 _when a street musician plays the same song 8 times in a row, I'm allowed kill them, right?_

To: tyler2  
 _idk what songs he playing?_

From: tyler2  
 _the green day graduation song_

To: tyler2  
 _oh yeah you can def kill him_

He's about to text Tyler a link to the most obnoxious cover of the song he can find when Marchy drops down into the next stall and elbows him in the ribs.

“What's her name?”

Segs doesn't even flinch. “Who?”

Marchy rolls his eyes and pokes Segs' neck, and Segs has a brief flashback to exactly how that mark got there, and can't quite manage not blushing.

Marchy grinned. “Still not talking?”

Segs doesn't slap his hand over the bruise, but he does turn away so Marchy can't look directly at him any more.

“Still nothing to talk about.”

“Whatever. You know you'll tell me eventually. You won't be able to stop bragging.”

Segs waits until everyone's busy changing before texting Tyler the link.

From: tyler2  
 _Oh fuck you_

To: tyler2  
 _;)_

\- - - - -

Segs is on the phone when Tyler arrives. He's pretty sure it's something official-ish, because Segs smiles apologetically and gestures for Tyler not to make any noise as he walks through the apartment. Segs points at takeout and plates on the countertop and makes another gesture like he's trying to finish up his phone call as fast as he can.

Tyler starts eating and can't help but listen in on the end of Segs’ phone conversation. He doesn't feel guilty about eavesdropping because Segs isn't really trying to be quiet, and after a couple of seconds Tyler figures he's probably in the middle of a radio interview. He's not talking about anything that seems _too_ official, and he's got a light tone in his voice that Tyler recognises from when he's telling stories about stupid stuff the rest of the team have done. 

When he finally hangs up, Segs flops down on the stool next to him and grabs some rice.

"Sorry about that. They rescheduled something at the last minute, I was supposed to be done by the time you got here."

Tyler shrugs. "It's fine. I see you enough anyway."

Segs rolls his eyes and steals a piece of crispy chicken from Tyler's plate. "Please, you love it here."

Tyler shrugs to hide a smile and stabs the next piece of crispy chicken before Segs can spear it properly.

"If you want some, get some of your own."

Segs rolls his eyes again. "Everyone knows it doesn't count if you eat it off someone else's plate."

But he puts more stuff onto his own plate instead of grabbing more of Tyler's. He only gets about halfway through before he starts to slow down and just pick at it. 

"Full?"

"Yeah, but I didn't eat much earlier. I should finish this."

Tyler pulls the plate away. "Finish later."

"Oh yeah? You have something in mind to fill the time?"

It's Tyler's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't think you're lacking in any ideas there."

"Yeah, but I'm always open to suggestions."

"I'm sure you are."

\- - - - -

Tyler is sacked out on the couch after an overtime shift when his phone rings. He hasn't seen Segs in over a week, so he's been expecting a call at some point, but when he answers, Segs is clearly somewhere in public.

“Hey.”

“Have you played the newest _Call of Duty_?”

“What?”

“I'm in Best Buy. Have you played it?”

“I don't have an Xbox, so... I've pretty much only played whatever you have.”

“Shit man, never?”

“We can't all get paid millions of dollars skate around a bit.”

Segs laughed. “No man, I'll get it. And GTA. You can play next time you're over.”

“...Yeah. Okay.”

“Cool. See you later.”

“.. Yeah.”

It's less then five minutes after he's hung up before Segs texts him.

From: TS  
 _Should probably have asked you when you'd be available :)_

To: TS  
 _I can do this weekend_

From: TS  
 _Awesome. Come over around 6. I can kick your ass at even more videogames now_

\- - - - -

Segs takes a nasty hit in a game against Montreal, and even though he passes all the tests and he isn't that seriously injured, it's late enough in the third period and they're ahead by enough that the trainers tell him not to head back to the bench.

By the time he's out of his gear and had a shower, there are three new texts on his phone.

from: tyler2  
 _Are you okay?_

from: tyler2  
 _You're not at the hospital or anything, right? They didn't say you'd left the garden._

from: tyler2  
 _Seriously Segs, are you okay?_

Shit. He hadn't realized Tyler would be watching the game, and he's pretty sure that hit probably looked a lot worse then it actually was.

to: tyler2  
 _No, I'm fine, don't worry. Just precautionary. I'll still see you later yeah?_

from: tyler2  
 _Yeah, sure. Fucking Habs man_.

Fucking Habs is right. Segs stretches out his shoulder a bit to test it again, and it's probably going to be sore for a day or two, but it doesn't feel like anything that's going to linger, so he's not worried. They're not playing again until the weekend, he can just skip morning skate tomorrow and let it sort itself out.

\- - - - -

When Tyler finally makes it to Segs' apartment, he seems a little on-edge. He's been listening to some Nicki Minaj while he waits, and Tyler glares at the stereo like it's done something terrible and pushes Segs down to sit on the couch. But when Segs tries to pull Tyler down onto his lap, he pulls backwards.

"What the hell man?"

Tyler's hands are gently cupping his face as he looks into his eyes 

"Should you be listening to this so loud?"

"What?"

"I'm going to dim your lights, okay?"

Segs grabs Tyler's wrists and pulls him down on to the couch.

"Dude, I'm not concussed."

"Dude, I played hockey for years. You know how many times I've heard that?"

"Wait, you used to play hockey?"

Across his lap, Tyler freezes before jerkily getting to his feet. He heads towards the kitchen without looking back.

"I'm Canadian, of course I played hockey." He tosses over his shoulder, too lightly.

Segs gets up and follows him to the kitchen.

"Where did you play? Were you in the OHL? Man, do you think we ever playe-"

Tyler holds up a hand. "I only went as far as midge, and I'm pretty sure I'd remember playing against you."

"Did you get injured?"

"What? No."

"Why'd you stop?"

Tyler sighs. "I just wasn't ever going to be good enough. So I stopped trying."

He doesn't really know how to respond.

"I can't imagine just stopp-"

Tyler laughs roughly and scrubs a hand across his face. "Of course _you_ can't, Mr. Second Overall. Sometimes it's just ... I can keep killing myself to do this thing that I'm never going to do well enough to make it worth it, or I can stop and like, spend whole days in bed and eat pizza whenever I feel like it."

"Is that when you..."

Tyler rolls his eyes. "No. I just stayed in my regular high school, did regular high school things. Hooked up with way more boys then I would have been able to if I'd wanted to go pro, too. Then I did an apprenticeship and moved to Boston. It's not a complicated story."

"An apprenticeship? Like, as a contractor?"

"Yeah." Tyler reaches over to pull Segs a little closer. "What, you wouldn't trust me to repair your house?"

Segs rests his hands on Tyler's chest. "No. I just thought that all contractors had rough, workmanlike hands."

"Oh really? Are you familiar with a lot of rough, workmanlike hands?"

Segs blushes. "Just what I've heard."

"Well, I obviously haven't done anything like that for a while."

Right. Which is probably the exact reason Tyler tried to divert the conversation.

Segs leans in to kiss him for a moment. "Maybe you should show me the benefits of all your teenage hookups."

Tyler wraps an arm around Segs' waist and pulls him in closer. "Hopefully we can skip over the drinking way too much cheap beer and sneaking in past our parents part."

"Definitely."

\- - - - -

Segs pulls him into a kiss as soon as the door opens, and it probably says something about a lot of rushed hook-ups in his youth that Tyler can kick his shoes off against the wall without breaking the kiss.

Segs' hands are already working at his belt, and Tyler breaks the kiss to laugh for a second. 

"Little impatient today?"

Segs' grins. "Well, the delivery guy said fifteen minutes, so..."

Tyler rolls his eyes and yanks Segs' shirt over his head. It doesn't take long before he's got both their jeans around their thighs, and using his minimal height advantage to pin Segs' arms above his head. Segs isn't really trying to escape, just struggling enough that Tyler has to press his whole body against his when he leans in to kiss him again.

Tyler's been hard pretty much since he got out of the elevator, and Segs is trying to wrap a leg around his thigh to pull him in close, and there's barely anything between them when Tyler leans back in to drag his teeth along Segs' neck.

Segs shivers and arches against him, stretching his neck to the side and murmuring that it's okay, it won't raise questions, so Tyler digs his teeth in a little deeper and licks away the pain when Segs gasps under him. He roughly shoves both of their boxers out of the way and wraps his free hand around them and it doesn't take long before they're both sliding down the wall, slouched on top of each other.

They have a few minutes to catch their breath before Segs checks his watch and pulls a face. He grabbed his abandoned shirt and wipes his stomach clean before pulling himself to his feet just as the doorbell rings.

"There's beer in the kitchen, and grab some forks, eh? I'll bring it to the couch."

He grabs the stuff, and a roll of kitchen towels, and heads into the living room. The TV is already on, looping the DVD menu for The Losers, so he figures that's what Segs want to watch and settles himself on the couch. 

When Segs gets back to the room, he piles a bunch of containers on the coffee table and flops down on the couch, tucked in close to Tyler's side. 

"I got you white rice, because I'm cool like that."

Tyler grins. "It doesn't count if you only did it so you can steal it off my plate."

Segs rolls his eyes and digs his fork into Tyler's food before he has a chance to pull it away. He knows Segs will actually be annoyed with himself later if he eats too much of the greasy stuff, so he pulls the container away after about two bites and starts eating it himself. 

The Losers is on in the background, but neither of them is really paying attention. Segs is bitching quietly about how busy his week has been and how he's maybe done something to his calf muscle but can't tell yet if it's something serious or something he can just work off over the next day or so, and his general complaining about how tired he is.

Tyler isn't really paying attention to everything he's saying - most of it is stuff he's heard before, and Segs doesn't even really expect him to be fully listening - he just wants someone to complain at about all the petty stuff the guys on the team don't care about.

When he finishes as much as he can, he pushes the container to the far side of the table and shifts his arm to rest around Segs' shoulder while he finishes his own food. He tunes back into the film when Segs falls silent, and even if he can't really grasp the plot it's got hot guys and explosions, so he's fine with it.

Segs has gotten to the stage of eating where he's just picking at the food, knowing he should eat more but not really that hungry any more. He waits until Segs hasn't taken a bite in over a minute before gently taking the container out of his hand.

"You can eat more later."

Segs shrugs and turns a little so he's pressed closer along Tyler's side, his head resting on Tyler's shoulder while they both fail to pay attention to the film. It's less than ten minutes before Segs' hand is creeping across Tyler's stomach. He's not doing anything yet, just lazily trailing his fingers along the skin above his waistband, but he can tell it's not going to be long before Segs gets impatient and even more handsy.

He gives it three minutes before trailing his hand up Segs' neck to press his thumb against the mark from earlier, and he can feel Segs tense before he shoves his hand down Tyler's boxers and wraps it around him. Tyler winds his fingers into Segs' hair and pulls his face in to kiss him while Segs' hand just circles his cock, not moving until Tyler tightens his hold and thrusts up into Segs' grip.

He can feel Segs' grin into his mouth and pulls at him until he's straddling Tyler's thighs, his arm kind of awkwardly positioned but still wrapped around Tyler's cock. Tyler has to break away to breathe and when he moves back in he just fastens his lips to Segs' collarbone and sucks until Segs melts against him.

Segs lets go of Tyler's cock to wrap his arms around Tyler's neck as Tyler pulls the collar of Segs' t-shirt out of the way to bite further down his chest. Segs' groans impatiently and grinds against Tyler's stomach until Tyler finally breaks away and grins up at him.

"You gonna take your pants off at all, or we just chilling here for the night?"

Segs presses another bruising kiss against his lips before pushing back from the couch and pulls his clothes off before Tyler can even catch his breath. He's got his own shirt off, but his jeans are barely open when Segs climbs back on top of him and shoves at his shoulders until he's lying flat on the couch. 

Above him, Segs grins and fists his cock while he traces Tyler's mouth with two fingers before sliding them between his lips. 

Tyler rests his hands on Segs' thighs, digging his fingers into the hard muscles and feeling the stutter of Segs' fingers in his mouth. He grins up at him as he drags his teeth along the length of them.

Segs leans forward until he's got one hand braced against the arm of the couch. His fingers slip out of Tyler's mouth as Tyler's grip on his legs urges him forward until his knees are braced on either side of Tyler's chest. He slides one hand into Tyler's hair and looks down at him, trying to urge Tyler's mouth closer to his dick without actually just pulling him in.

Tyler grins up at him for a second, pushing back against Segs' hand until Segs slides it out of his hair and braces himself with both hands and Tyler _finally_ leans in those last few inches and wraps his lips around Segs' cock.

Tyler can feel the tension in Segs' body as he struggles not to thrust too soon, and he loosens his fingers to stroke along the back of Segs' thighs and encourage him to start moving. Segs resists for a second, before he sighs thickly and shifts his hips and Tyler has to start paying very close attention to his breathing.

Above him, Segs is starting to move in earnest, and Tyler tightens his grip again to remind him not to get too lost in the sensation and move too fast. He's shifting lower on the couch, boxing Tyler in so tightly he has to push back just to get enough room to move. Segs presses back into his grip for a moment before his movements start to quicken again. The only sounds Tyler can hear are the slide of lips on skin and the rush of blood in his ears, and he's taking every chance he can to breathe so he won't choke before Segs finally slips out of his grasp and comes.

Segs stays balanced above him for a moment longer, still thrusting weakly, before his knees give out and he flops down next too Tyler. They're both still breathing heavily, but it doesn't take long before Segs is leaning in to him again, kissing him deeply and wrapping his hand back around Tyler before whining at him to move.

Tyler's about to make some remark about having to do all the work himself, but Segs tightens his grip and bites down on Tyler's bottom lip and he's not working for that much longer.

After a minute, Segs pulls away to grab some napkins before settling back down next to him on the couch. He's got his head on Tyler's shoulder and his hand is stroking gently against his hip.

"Do you have to be up early?"

Tyler groans. "Yeah, I have a thing in the morning. Stupid early."

It's a delivery to the cafe, and he's got the keys so he can't even call someone to take the shift for him.

"What time do you have to leave?"

He sighs. "I can stay a while longer, it's cool."

He can feel Segs' smile against his skin.

\- - - - -

An hour or so later, Tyler finally pulls himself to his feet and finds his shirt on the ground. Segs only pulls his boxers to walk him to the door. 

Once he's got his shoes on, Segs presses him against the wall one final time before grinning sleepily as he pulls away. He slides the envelope of cash into Tyler's hand and Tyler shoves it into his pocket without even looking and pulls Segs in for another kiss.

"Next time, I'll try and give you more notice. So you can stay later, yeah?"

"Yeah."

It's not until he's brushing his teeth before bed that he realizes he'd swallowed.

\- - - - -

Segs is still a little tired when he opens the door, so he just lets Tyler walk past him straight into the kitchen.

Tyler yawns. "Please tell me you have coffee."

Segs does. He has coffee and Mexican food and even beer. When he gets into the kitchen, Tyler is rooting through his cupboards for milk and pushing aside all the healthy snacks to find the tiny bag of white sugar in the back. Segs watches as Tyler fixes his cup of coffee.

He must be smiling slightly, because when Tyler looks up from breathing in the coffee smell he furrows his eyebrows a little.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tyler yawns and Segs rolls his eyes. "Go, sit on the couch. I'll bring the food in."

He ignores Tyler's protests and shoves him into the living room before balancing plates and napkins and take-out boxes in his hands and following him in. Tyler's already spread out over half the couch, his feet curled under a pillow.

They watch season four of How I Met Your Mother while they can eat, and Segs can see Tyler sinking down into the couch. He's not surprised when Tyler's eyes flutter closed and he's out cold on Segs' shoulder.

Segs is pretty impressed with himself that he manages to put the plates somewhere out of danger without disturbing Tyler enough to wake him up. He's been kind of tired the last few times Segs has seen him, which is not something Segs really wants to speculate about, so he just watches more How I Met Your Mother and lets Tyler sleep. It's kind of nice, just sitting there curled together. It's been a while since Segs has been able to just _be_.

Tyler's still sleeping when the season ends, and that can't be good for his back. Segs really doesn't want to wake him, but he can't let him sleep on the couch all night, so he tries to pull him carefully to his feet.

Tyler half-wakes up when they're standing, and he looks around the room blinking for a moment.

“Oh, are we... just give me a minute, I–”

“Shhh. You're sleeping, be quiet.”

It's not like Segs wasn’t horny when he called Tyler, or even when Tyler arrived. But Tyler looks dead on his feet right now, and Segs isn't into that.

He pulls Tyler's jeans off so he'll be more comfortable, and flops him down on the side of the bed closest the wall before changing into his pajamas.

He's kind of tired himself, anyway.

\- - - - -

When he wakes up, Tyler isn't exactly sure where he is. He definitely doesn't remember falling asleep in a bed. When he looks around though, he realizes he's tucked up tight between Segs and the wall, and he's had his first good night's sleep in forever.

He runs over the previous night in his head, and groans. He'd just come over to Segs' place, eaten his food, and passed out on the couch, leaving Segs to carry him to bed.

He tries to wriggle himself free, but Segs just snuffles something and throws an arm over Tyler's waist.

He really, really needs to be out of here before Segs wakes up. Segs will probably try and pay him anyway, because he's done it before, paying out for hours they've spent playing videogames on the couch, and Tyler sometimes feels guilty even those nights, when they do have sex, there's no way he can take Segs' money now. Or turn it down and have to explain why.

He waits 'til Segs is out cold again, and slowly works his way down the bed until he can stand up without disturbing him. He pulls his jeans back on and carefully leaves the apartment, not even putting his shoes back on until he's in the outside hallway.

He's not sure what to do next. He can't just not say anything and hopes Segs forgets, but he also really, _really_ doesn't want that to be the last time he sees him.

To: david  
 _I don't suppose there's established hooker protocol for what to do if you fall asleep on the couch before anything actually happens, and then wake up to find they carried you to bed so you'd sleep comfortably, is there?_

From: david.  
 _No, there isn't. Because no hooker in the history of the world has ever done that._

To: david  
 _Yeah, that's what I figured._.

\- - - - -

Segs isn't quite sure what he did wrong.

The last few times Tyler's ended up sleeping over, they had cereal or coffee or at the very least said goodbye while he was running out the door. Tyler didn’t even take the envelope of cash from the hall table, he was that desperate to get out of there.

He's kind of despondent all day at practice, and afterwards Marchy sits down next to him and taps him on the forehead.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing."

"No, it's something."

Segs sighs. "It's really nothing. Just..."

"Girl trouble?"

It's as close an answer as anything, so Segs nods.

"You don't really strike me as the girl trouble type. Or at least, not the keep a girl around long enough for her to get to be trouble."

Segs smiles a little. "It's not like that, it's just... So she comes over yesterday, right? But she's tired, so she ends up just falling asleep on the couch. So I carry her to bed, tuck her in, and the next morning she's gone."

"She just left without saying anything?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a bitch."

Segs frowned. "She's not a bitch."

"She comes over, eats your food, falls asleep on you and leaves without saying thank you? Bitch."

He sighed. "It's not like that. Maybe she just felt weird. We've never not had sex when she's over, maybe she thought it would be awkward."

Marchy just stared at him. "Dude, people don't get awkward just because they don't have sex. They definitely don't get sneak-out-in-the-middle-of-the-night, walk-of-shame awkward just because they don't have sex. If she's not a bitch, then maybe she's crazy."

Segs kind of wants to explain, but he knows he can't. In context, it kind of makes sense that it might be awkward the next morning, but he really wasn't expecting it to be so awkward that Tyler wouldn't want to see him.

Maybe Tyler was pissed he'd missed out on a night's work, but it wasn't like Segs wasn't going to pay him, even if it was a little weird to pay someone just to sleep next to you.

He rubs a hand through his hair. "It's kind of complicated."

Marchy looks at him and rolls his eyes. "I'm sure it is. Just try and keep it together, okay?"

Segs smiles. "Sure.”

\- - - - -

Segs calls him on Tuesday afternoon to see when he's available again. One of the four kids that normally covers weekends is sick, and he's supposed to be free to cover if they need it, but no one's asked him yet so he tells Segs his schedule is wide open.

Segs is a little nervous on the phone, even more so than the first time they talked.

“So, um, would Saturday be cool?”

“Yeah, no problem. I'll be over around nine?”

Segs paused. “Actually, my place isn't really great on Saturday. Is the hotel okay?”

They haven't been back to the hotel since the first time Segs invited him back to his apartment. But asking those kids of questions isn't Tyler's job, so he just agrees and tells him he'll see him there on Saturday. There's probably a reason he doesn't want Tyler in his home this weekend. He probably has guests or something, and doesn't want to have to explain anything he doesn't really have an explanation for.

There's a happy buzz of anticipation in the back of his head for the rest of his shift, but he tries not to think about it.

\- - - - -

Segs texts him the room number a little bit before nine. He lingers in the elevator for a moment, because he's not sure if he should walk straight up or wait for it to actually be nine. Every time he's been to Segs' apartment he's never exact, usually showing up a couple of minutes early or late, but now they're back in the hotel he's not sure if this calls for more professional behaviour or not.

He finally knocks on the door at three minutes to nine, and waits for it to open.

It takes a minute, but Segs finally pulls the door open and lets him into the room. There's a moment of deja vu, because even if this isn't the exact room from that first time, it's pretty much identical, and the only thing different is that neither of them are dressed like they'd spent some time in the bar downstairs.

Across the room, Segs is barefoot, with one hand worrying at the collar of his v-neck and one holding a glass of what must be vodka. He's clearly a little on-edge about something, but if Tyler's here for anything it's to help him relax, so he walks over and lays one hand on his hip, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss.

Segs kisses back for a moment before he pulls away and takes another sip from his glass.

“Do you want a drink? I've got SKYY, or if you want something else there's the minibar, or we can order from room service if you want something particular, or...”

He slides his hand into Segs hair and pulls him in for another kiss. This time, Segs' free hand wraps around his bicep to pull him in closer, and he slides his other hand down to squeeze Segs' ass before resting it back on his hip. When he finally pulls back, Segs' pupils are blown and he's got a flush rising in his cheeks.

“Yeah, okay.”

Segs puts his glass down and pulls his shirt over his head, pushing Tyler down onto the bed and straddling his lap. Both of Tyler's hands are on Segs' hips to steady him as he pushes tighter against him until Tyler finally has to break away and breathe.

He pulls his own shirt off and uses the tiny moment of distraction to flip them over so Segs is pressed down into the bed and Tyler's leaning over him. He keeps one hand heavy on Segs' hip so he can't move around too much, and slowly licks down his chest as he undoes Segs' jeans.

Segs is already squirming before his jeans are even off, clutching at Tyler's shoulder and the bedspread and trying as hard as he can to work his hips free from Tyler's hold. When Tyler finally gets him naked and wraps his lips around his cock, the noise Segs makes cuts right through him.

He tightens his hold on Segs' hip, keeping him pinned down tightly enough that he can't even thrust, just struggle against the weight of Tyler's hands and grab even more desperately at his shoulders. Tyler slides his free hand behind Segs' balls, and it takes barely seconds for Segs to start gasping and begging.

Tyler doesn't want to break the moment to find lube, and he can only go so far with just spit, but Segs is grinding back into his touch whenever he can't thrust forward into his mouth, and it doesn't take long before he's tensing and coming.

It takes Segs a moment to stop panting, to shove Tyler off him and shove his hand down Tyler's hastily opened jeans are jerk him off. Tyler comes with Segs' mouth against his neck and his own hand squeezing Segs' grip on his cock even tighter.

They lie on the bed for a moment, breathing. Tyler's expecting Segs to curl into his side in a couple of minutes, and for him to start bitching about something and wondering if sex burns enough calories he can order fries from room service without having to feel guilty about breaking his diet. He's tracing loose designs on Segs' shoulder blade while he waits for Segs to recover, so he's not expecting it when Segs rolls away and sits up against the headboard. He twists around to look up at him, but Segs doesn't look back.

“What's up?”

“What are your other clients like?”

Tyler blinks at him for a moment, unsure how to answer. In his experience, there are two kinds of guys that ask about other clients. There are the guys who are almost as much into the idea of sleeping with hookers as they are into the actual sex, and the guys who want to hear about how tragic the rest your life is so they can feel less guilty about themselves because at least they're the good guys.

He hadn't thought Segs was either.

It takes him a moment to answer, and he rolls over on the bed to face away from Segs and pulls out the list of practised stories he tells the first group of guys, the funny stories about the losers who ask for things they don't understand and freak out when they get them, or the self-important guys who like to act like they're the ones doing you a favour.

He can't see Segs' face, but he can hear his breathing perfectly steady behind him until he gets to the story about the guy who only wanted him to wear a red shirt and watch the guy jerk himself off. The bed moves behind him as Segs gets up and starts getting dressed.

Tyler checks his watch. It's been less then an hour.

“Um, early morning tomorrow?”

Segs blinks at him for a moment before shrugging slightly and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“Just busy.”

“Oh, okay.”

He's still got most of his clothes on, so it doesn't take him long to get ready to leave. When he pulls his shoes back on, Segs disappears into the washroom.

“Money's on the table.” He calls backwards before shutting the door.

Tyler picks up the envelope and shoves it into his pocket. Segs is still silent as he leaves.

\- - - - -

To: TS  
 _hey are you okay?_

From: TS  
 _I'm fine_

Tyler blinks down at his phone. He hasn't spoken to Segs in over a week, since the weird appointment at the hotel. He's not quite sure what he's done wrong. 

Or even if he's done anything. Maybe Segs is just bored and ready to move on to someone new. Maybe someone at the Bruins figured something out and he was told to cool it for a while.

He should just leave it. If Segs wants to see him again, he'll call, if he doesn't, he won't. Simple as that.

To: TS  
 _I just wanted to check if you wanted to see me next week. I have some scheduling to sort out._

There's no reply for nearly ten minutes.

From: TS  
 _Yeah how about thursday? I've only got a couple of hours free though, at 7:30?_

To: TS  
 _Yeah that's fine. At your place? ___

__From: TS  
 _I don't know yet, I'll text you then__ _

__To: David  
 _If I told you I was doing something stupid would you laugh at me or hit me?__ _

__From: David  
 _Oh honey like I wouldn't do both for you.__ _

__

____

\- - - - -

Segs hadn't been kidding about only having a couple of hours. They're barely done when he jumps out of bed and heads into the shower. Tyler lies still for a second before getting to his feet.

He steps into the washroom to clean off, and the shower's running hot enough that Segs probably doesn't even notice through the steam. He goes back to the bedroom to pull his clothes back on and sits on the edge of Segs' bed to wait for him to finish.

Segs blinks for a second when he comes back into the room. 

"I have a thing, so..."

"Yeah, right. Sorry."

Segs follows him to the door and hands over the envelope of cash. They both stand there for a second before Segs folds his arms awkwardly and looks down. 

"So, um... I'm probably going to be pretty busy for the next while, so..."

Tyler knows a brush off when he hears it.

"Yeah, no problem."

Outside, he wanders down the street for a minute before pulling out his phone.

To: David  
 _I think it's time for you to hit me_

\- - - - -

Marchy throws his arm around Segs' shoulder as they're leaving the locker room.

“Tonight, no excuses.”

“Sounds good.”

Marchy lets go to look at him. “Really? I was expecting more of a fight.”

“What? When am I ever not down to party?”

“I don't know, ever since you met this secret lady of yours.”

“I don't ha-”

“You don't have a secret lady, yeah, I remember.” Marchy interrupts. “I can't believe you think we still buy that, but whatever.”

“It's not-”

“Whatever. Just make sure you put something sexy on, and show up ready to party. Even if you're not picking up, you can help us get the rookies laid.”

Segs grins. “No need for the pitch man, I said I was up for it.”

“Good.” Marchy nods. “”I'll pick you up at ten. Try and actually be ready to leave by then.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Segs shoves Marchy away and opens his car. “See you later.”

\- - - - -

The place Marchy chooses is really loud. Which is normally totally Segs' thing, but he's not really feeling it tonight. He does what he promised though, and helps Marchy hook some of the rookies up with girls in the club. He's sitting in their booth, just after pointing one of them at a gorgeous blonde across the room, when Marchy and Dougie land down on either side of him.

“So, you're really not seeing anyone?” Marchy asks.

“I'm really not.”

“Good,” said Dougie, “because that chick has had her eye on you all night.”

Segs looks over and the girl catches his eye and smiles before looking away. She's hot, wearing shiny leggings and a sparkly top that looks like it's held up by willpower. As he watches, she smiles at him again and taps her fingernails absent-mindedly against the bar.

Segs swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp. “Well I guess I'll see you losers later, then.”

Marchy claps him on the back as he stands up and he rolls his eyes. The girl sees him approaching and straightens up slightly, smiling again.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure.”

Her name is Kayla and he buys her a Cosmopolitan. She's studying physiology at BU and she's actually pretty nice. She tells him about her dog and shows him her lock screen picture of him on a beach, and Segs has to work pretty hard not to give off the impression that he's more into her then he actually is. When she finishes her drink, he asks if she wants to dance, because dancing is way easier than talking and even if he doesn't want to take her home, he doesn't want the guys to wonder why he doesn't make a move.

The music is standard bassy club beats, and she's pressed right up against him. He settles his hands on her hips and lets her lead the movement as much as possible. About two songs in, she starts looking at him like she expects him to kiss her, so he does.

After a minute, she pulls away and laughs.

“I don't do this, not really.”

“What?”

“Go to clubs and make out with boys.”

“Oh, okay. I'm...flattered?”

She leans in to kiss him, but glances at something over his shoulder and laughs again.

“What is it this time?” He cranes his head to look back, and sees another girl staring at them, waving her phone to grab Kayla's attention.

“Sorry, my roommate... she has an early class and can't afford a cab on her own.”

“Oh.”

“I should go.”

She kisses him one last time and runs over to join her friend, who grabs her hand and pulls her out of the club as she waves goodbye to Segs.

When Segs gets back to Marchy and Dougie, he just shrugs. “Cockblocking roommate.”

“Sucks man. You want another drink?”

He thinks for a second. He's hit the stage of drunk where he has to be extra careful not to let his eyes linger too long on the hot guys in the crowd, and he doesn't really want to have to pretend to try and pick another girl up.

“I think I'm just gonna head home.”

He thinks Dougie would try and convince him to stay out longer, but Marchy just looks at him for a moment and nods.

“See you tomorrow.”

Segs hopes the cold air will sober him up a little, but when he steps outside if anything he feels drunker. He climbs into a cab and slides down into the seat.

Kayla had been a good kisser. Kissing is always fun, even if he's making out with someone he's not otherwise that into. But the kissing and the alcohol have settled a dull throb of arousal in his chest and he's starting to wish he had someone to go home too.

When he's finally back in his apartment, Segs flops down on his bed and pulls out his phone. He just means to send Tyler a text message to ask when he's free next, but he finds himself pressing _call_ instead.

He's expecting it to just go to voicemail, but after a couple of rings, Tyler answers.

“Segs? You know it's 2am, right?”

“Sorry.”

There’s silence for a moment, then Tyler laughs. “So, were you calling for a reason, or...”

Segs still isn't sure why he'd called. “I don't know.”

“Okay.”

“I kissed someone. A girl, I kissed a girl.”

“Segs...”

“I didn't sleep with her, she had to leave. I might have though, if she'd wanted to. I don't know.”

On the other end of the line, Tyler sighs. “Segs, why are you telling me this?”

“I don't know. I just wanted to.”

“Maybe you should sle–”

“Are you free tomorrow? I know it's late notice, but I can pay you extra or–”

“You don't... You don't have to pay me extra. I can come over tomorrow.”

Segs smiles. “Awesome.”

“Yeah, awesome. Now sleep.”

“'Okay. Night.”

“Night.”

Segs barely manages to kick his shoes off before falling asleep.

\- - - - -

When Segs opens the door, Tyler can't help but stare at him.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

Segs grimaces. "Clarkson high-stick."

He pulls the ice pack away to show off the full extent of the damage. Tyler reaches up and cups his jaw, trailing his thumb gently along the bottom of the bruise.

"Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"Oh fuck off." Segs smiles, and puts the ice pack back up to his face. "C'mon, I have to wait half an hour before I can take another painkiller. You can make me a sandwich."

He shoves Segs gently at the couch and goes into the kitchen, which is kind of a mess. Bits of bread and spilled condiments were everywhere.

"It's just your face, right? Not a concussion or anything?" He yells into the other room.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just really hard to make a sandwich if you're holding an ice pack to your face."

He puts two sandwiches together and cleans up enough of the mess that the counter won't go sticky overnight. When he gets back to the couch, Segs leans against him and pokes at both sandwiches before choosing one of them.

" _Thank you Tyler._ "

Segs rolls his eyes. "Thank you Tyler."

It takes Segs about three minutes to finish the sandwich, and he flops down on the couch and rests his head on Tyler's lap.

"My face hurts."

"Yep."

He tries to elbow Tyler in the side. "You should be more sympathetic."

"Should I? Aww, poor baby, such a brave boy, whatever whatever."

"Ugh. I don't know why I even asked you here."

He brushes a stray bit of hair off Segs' forehead. "Hey."

Segs looks up at him. "What?"

He leans in and presses a careful kiss to Segs' cheekbone. Segs rolls his eyes and wraps his hand around the back of Tyler's neck.

"Don't leave me hanging."

Tyler lets Segs climb on top of him before sliding his hand down the back of his jeans.

\- - - - -

Tyler pulls Segs' arm from around his waist and gets to his feet. In the bed, Segs rolls onto his back and looks up at him.

“Places to be?”

Tyler rolls his eyes and starts picking through the clothes on the floor to find his jeans.

“Yeah, super glamorous. My thermostat is broken, have to let the super in to look at it.”

Segs watches him pull his clothes back on and check all his pockets to make sure he hadn't dropped anything.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Tyler pauses for a moment before he fastens his watch. “...Sure? I mean, I might not answer. But you can ask.”

Segs pushes himself up to lean against the headboard.

"How did you start doing this?"

Tyler's fingers still against his wrist and he keeps his eyes firm on the opposite wall for a moment.

"Shit, sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. You don't-"

"No, it's fine."

Tyler sits down heavily on the bed.

"I was working on a new a development a couple of years ago. It stalled when their investment dried up and because I was the newest guy I didn't have as many connections, so I couldn't find anything permanent on another project. I had a couple of other jobs going on, but nothing full time so I kept running out of cash. I asked a friend I'd lived with for a few months for some advice, and..."

He trailed off and gestured vaguely around the room. "And now this."

Segs is silent, Tyler just shrugged.

"Why, you thinking of a career change?"

Segs smiles slightly. "Hey, if my shooting percentage doesn't improve, I might be."

There is another moment of silence. Tyler sighs and lays his hand on Segs' shoulder.

"It's not like... No one kicked me out, or gave me drugs, or forced me to do this. Just a series of setbacks, and... it is what it is."

Segs opens his mouth to talk, but Tyler reaches out to cover his mouth.

"Don't give me the look where you're trying to imagine my tragic past, okay?"

Segs blinks and nods, and when Tyler doesn't move his hand fast enough, licks his palm.

"Dude, if you're trying to gross me out, you're going to have to try a little harder."

Segs grins and pulls him into a kiss. 

"I'll see you Friday, yeah?"

"Yeah."

\- - - - -

Segs isn't answering his phone, but that isn't that unusual. He's probably just forgotten to turn it back on now that he’s off the plane.

When he gets to Segs' building, he's just planning on his normal routine of nodding at the doorman before getting upstairs as fast as he can, but this time, the doorman calls him over.

“Mr. Seguin is very sorry, but his plane has been delayed leaving Canada. He'll be at least an hour late, possibly more.”

“...Okay.”

Tyler isn't exactly sure what to do. There isn't really anywhere in the neighbourhood he can hang out in for an hour, but he doesn't want to take the T all the way home only to head back out the door almost immediately.

It takes him a second to notice the doorman holding out a key.

“He wasn't able to reach you in time, but he says make yourself at home, and there's some money in his bedroom if you want to order some food.”

Tyler takes the key and blinks down at it for a second. This is definitely not something that's ever happened before.

He’s about to ask the doorman another question, but he's clearly moved on to something else, ignoring Tyler he stands there.

The apartment is silent when Tyler gets inside. He can tell the cleaning service have been in because the usual piles of random stuff have been tided away, and the air smells more like air freshener than people.

He kicks his shoes off and wanders into the living room to flop down on the couch. When he flicks on the DVR the new episode of Game of Thrones is there, but he knows Segs hasn't seen it yet so he scrolls through some of the older stuff instead.

He's been in this apartment plenty of times, but there's a weird energy to being here alone he can't quite place. He feels a little too comfortable lying alone on Segs' couch, and has to remind himself what the deal really is.

He wanders into Segs' bedroom after a while, but he doesn't feel right rooting through Segs' stuff to find some cash, so he wanders back out into the kitchen. He knows Segs eats out or orders in a lot, but there has to be something in there he can cook. If Segs wants something else, or takes even longer then expected to get back, they can always order in when he's home.

The timing's perfect though. Tyler hears the door opening just as he's draining the pasta, and Segs walks into the kitchen with his jacket already ditched somewhere. When he sees Tyler checking if the sauce is heated, he smiles and leans against the wall.

“You didn't have to cook.”

Tyler shrugged. “It really wasn't a big deal.”

Segs smiles again and pulls his tie off before stepping in closer and sliding his hand to Tyler's waist. He tilts his head to press their lips together for just a moment before pulling away.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Segs pulls him in for a longer kiss before grabbing some plates and setting them on the counter.

“It I knew you were cooking, I'd have brought back a present.”

Tyler grins. “Well, I highly doubt there's anything in Ottawa I desperately want, so...”

Segs hooks their ankles together while they're eating, leaning against Tyler's shoulder as he shovels food into his mouth. When he goes to stand up, Segs tightens his arm around him.

“Dishes can wait.”

“They're going to dr–”

“They can wait.”

Segs twists in his chair so he can pull Tyler closer, tightening his knees against Tyler's hips and twisting his hands in the hem of his t-shirt to pull him down into a kiss. He sighs into Segs' mouth, moving his hands to wrap around Segs' hips and pull him closer.

After a slight struggle, Segs' has Tyler's t-shirt off and his arms wrapped around his neck. Tyler's hands are under his hips, urging him to hook his legs tighter around Tyler's hips, and he's dragging his teeth gently over Segs' jaw.

“Hey, you think you can fuck me standing up?”

“Not for very long, no.”

Segs pouts for a second before sliding to his feet and hooking his hand over Tyler's belt buckle.

“C'mon then.”

In Segs' bedroom, he sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Tyler down on top of him immediately, yanking at his clothes.

Tyler pushes him down flat so he can unbutton Segs' shirt. “You're even more impatient than usual.”

“I've barely had time to jerk off for five days, you'd be fucking impatient too.”

“Calm down, I got you.”

He smiles as Segs' arms circle his neck again, kissing him deeply while his hands fall down to work on Segs' belt. As soon as Segs' pants are open, he slides his hand into his boxers to wrap around his cock and feels Segs' arms tighten around his neck as he gaspes.

He strokes Segs for a moment, ignoring his own cock pressed against the fly of his jeans and letting Segs' arch up under him to get as much friction as possible.

It doesn't take long before Segs is pushing back at him, gasping as he pulls himself further up the bed.

“No, yeah I really want you to fuck me.”

For a second Segs looks at him like he's not as sure a thing as it gets, and he has to take a breath before yanking his jeans off and crawling back up the bed. Segs already has the lube and condom out, and roughly shoves them into his hand before yanking him down for another bruising kiss.

He lets himself get lost in the kiss for a moment, feeling Segs' desperation grow as he thrusts up against him. Finally, he shifts to one side and grabs the lube.

Segs doesn't let him go slowly. The second his fingers are against Segs' hole, Segs is pushing back, his fingers digging into Tyler's back. He tries to slow it down, but Segs keeps trying to speed it back up, until he smacks him across the side of his thigh and Segs shivers, then goes still.

He's still got his mouth pressed against Segs' neck, his tongue tasting the skin over his pulse as Segs' breathing gets heavier while he finishes opening him. He doesn't take too long – neither of them are in the mood for that – but it's still slow enough that Segs is grabbing at his arm and trying to force him to go faster.

Finally, he rolls the condom on and pushes inside. He slides in faster then he should, for how long it's been and how little he actually prepared him, but Segs' eyes flutter closed and he bites his lip and wraps his legs around Tyler's waist.

Watching the sensations play out across Segs' face, it takes Tyler a few minutes to find his rhythm. He shifts his knees a little farther down the bed and balances himself on one arm so he has a hand free to run over as much skin as he can while still breathing wetly against Segs' neck. Segs' has one hand buried in his hair, and he keeps trying to pull Tyler's mouth back to his, but his arms are too loose and uncoordinated to manage.

By the time Tyler's fucking him _hard_ , Segs is flushed bright red all over and grasping weakly at Tyler's back. He tries to wrap his free hand around his own cock, but Tyler manages to pin it to the bed above him and kisses away the whine. He shifts his knees again so he can look down at Segs better and grins widely when Segs tries to pout at him.

“What, too much for you?” he pants.

Segs doesn't say anything, but he tightens his fingers in Tyler's hair and drags him in for another bruising kiss. Tyler smiles into the kiss and drags his lips to his ear.

“Nearly there.”

Finally, he wraps his hand around Segs' cock and it's barely a minute later when Segs comes. His body jerks so hard he nearly elbows Tyler in the side of the head, and he's so tight as he rides out the waves of his orgasm that it doesn't take Tyler long to follow.

He lies on top of him for a moment as they both catch their breath. When Tyler finally pulls out, Segs tightens his arms around his neck even more, and Tyler keeps kissing him until they loosen just enough that he can slide out to get rid of the condom and grab some tissues. He should probably get a washcloth, or even a shower, but he's feeling too loose and comfortable to want to move very far. When he's cleaned as much as he can manage, he flops down in bed next to Segs and doesn't protest when Segs wraps himself around him.

Neither of them say anything before drifting off to sleep.

\- - - - -

Segs wakes up with his face pressed into Tyler's neck, and his cock hard against Tyler's thigh. Based on the light, it's still early enough, so he doesn't have to worry about being up for another couple of hours at least.

He's not sure about Tyler though. He works odd enough hours most of the time, and Segs hadn't really given him a chance to set his alarm before dragging him to bed, so maybe he does have somewhere to be.

It takes a moment of gentle shaking before Tyler blinks up at him, still sleepy, but smiling.

“Hey.”

He smiles back. “Hey.”

“What's up? Do you have skate?”

“Nah, I'm okay for a bit. Do you have to be anywhere?”

Tyler blinks for a second before closing his eyes again. “No. I'm pretty much off today. Go back to sleep.”

Segs closes his eyes, but can't manage to drift off. He's still slightly sticky from last night, and the room still smells like sex. It should be gross, but it isn't.

He doesn't think Tyler's actually asleep. His breathing isn't steady enough, hitching slightly as Segs trails his fingers across his stomach. He smiles against Tyler's neck, breathing out just enough to raise goosebumps before kissing under his jaw. Trailing his lips across his skin until he finally feels Tyler shiver and his arm tighten around Segs' waist.

“Still impatient.”

Segs shrugs as well as he can with his body held tight against Tyler's and tries to shift under his arms until he can kiss him good morning properly. Tyler's arm loosens around him so he can settle his hands on Segs' waist so he can shift up to brace his arms on either side of Tyler's face and look down at him.

“Hey.”

Tyler doesn't answer. He pulls on Segs' waist just enough that Segs slots their thighs together and sinks into the sensation when they get some actual friction. Segs leans down to kiss him, smiling against his mouth until Tyler shifts his knee up so Segs is grinding into him. He bites Tyler's lip and shifts his own knees so he can press tighter against Tyler, and one of Tyler's hands slides down to cup Segs' ass, his fingertips digging into the flesh and forcing a chocked-out gasp out of Segs.

They don't get more complicated, just tangled up and grinding into each other until they lose their rhythm and come jerkily across each other's skin.

When his breathing is back to normal, Segs pats Tyler on the shoulder.

“You should shower.”

“I should, should I? What about you?”

“It's my bed. You first.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and smacks him gently on the ass, but he pulls himself out of bed and goes to the washroom. Segs burrows under the sheets for a moment until he starts to feel a little hungry. He pulls on a t-shirt and some boxers and goes to start coffee and figure out if he has anything in his kitchen worth eating.

He doesn't, not really. There are a few boxes of cereal that are all more healthy than interesting, but that's about it. For a moment he wonders if they have time to go out to breakfast, but he's probably already pushing it to be fed and washed and dressed and out the door in time for optional skate. And taking Tyler out in public probably isn't the best move, either.

When Tyler finally gets to the kitchen, Segs hands him a cup off coffee. He kisses Segs and grabs a bowl of cornflakes, eating standing up against the counter, leaning gently into Segs' side.

Segs eats two bowls of cereal and an apple before reluctantly heading back to the washroom to shower. When he gets out, Tyler's fully dressed and checking his phone in the kitchen.

“Anything important?”

“It's nothing. You heading out soon?”

Segs pulled a face and nodded. “Yeah. Shouldn't be too intense, but I should go in anyway.”

Tyler smiles again and presses him up against the wall, pinning his arms to his sides and kissing his neck as Segs struggles against the hold. After a minute, he lets Segs go so he can wrap his arms around Tyler's neck and kiss him goodbye properly.

When he finally pulls away, Tyler's cheeks are pink and he’s breathing a little fast, and Segs grins and gently bites his jaw one more time before stepping back.

“I should leave,” said Tyler

“Yeah.”

He leans in to kiss Segs again for a second before Segs pushes him away.

“Wait a sec.”

He runs back to his room to find the envelope of cash he'd taken out before the road trip. When he hands it to Tyler, he looks down at it for a moment before blinking and shoving it into his pocket.

“I”ll see you soon, yeah?”

Tyler smiles. “Sure.”

\- - - - -

Segs is trying hard not to run his fingers over the tiny patch of beard burn on his collar when Bergy sits down next to him.

"So, when do we get to meet her?"

His fingers stilled. "Who?"

Bergy rolls his eyes affectionately. "The one you're infatuated with."

Segs blushed and busied himself in his locker. "I'm not infatuated with anyone."

"Sure you're not!" Marchy called across the room. "But I get why you don't want to introduce her to the rest of us, don't want her to know she's got better options."

The chirping's picked up by Looch, and it bounces around the room with all the guys speculating how someone as ugly and terrible at hockey as him managed to get a girl.

It's not until they're about to head onto the ice that Bergy taps him again.

"You don't need to be worried, you know. I mean, they're all assholes, but they wouldn't be."

Segs scrubbed his hand across his face. "I really don't have a girlfriend."

Bergy smiles again. "Well, _whoever_ she is, think about it."

Segs manages a tiny nod before stepping out onto the ice.

\- - - - -

When Segs gets home, he pops his laptop open and pulls up his bank statements for the last few months. He adds up all the money he's spent on Tyler since September and just stares at the number for a moment.

It's a lot of money. And it's not like he didn't know that, really, based on how much he handed over each time, and it's not like he can't afford it either, but...

It's a lot of money.

He has no idea how much money Tyler spends, or where else he gets it, but it's probably a big chunk his income.

He's been paying Tyler thousands of dollars to hang out in his apartment and eat his food and pass out on his couch. It's not even about the sex, because if he really wants to, he can get sex almost anywhere, but when he's just paying someone to _be around_...

They can't keep doing this. The guys aren't going to stop asking questions, and it's not like...

He wants someone he doesn't have to pay.

That's not even it. He _wants_ Tyler, but that's... not happening. He can't have Tyler without paying him, and he can't keep paying him, so he's fucked.

\- - - - -

Segs has had four cups of coffee, so he's a little jittery by the time Tyler finally arrives. When he steps inside, Tyler automatically leans in and Segs twists his head so Tyler's lips land on his cheek instead.

Tyler pulled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just..."

He leads Tyler into the kitchen and guids him into a seat, handing him some coffee and taking the opposite seat.

There's a moment of silence before Tyler scratches his head and smiles nervously.

"What's going on, Segs?"

Segs looks down at his hands for a second before sighing and looking back up.

"We need to stop. This... arrangement."

"What?"

He's got his hands balled into his hoodie pockets, and he's trying not to avoid eye contact, but it's hard.

"No more d–appointments, no more texts, just... no more."

Tyler looks at him carefully. "Why now?"

Segs bites his lip and tries not fidget. "I just think it'd be best for m–for both of us, if we didn't do this any more."

"You mean you don't need me any more."

Segs looks away. "Yeah."

"Do you want to tell me wh- No, never mind. 

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. You're the boss, yeah?"

There's another moment of silence before he pushes his mug away and stands up.

"I should go."

"Wait, here."

Segs pulls a battered, bulging envelope out of his pocket and hands it over. Tyler stares down at it for a moment.

"What's this?"

"Well, you thought you were coming to a... an appointment, so I don't want you to be out money if you could've seen-"

Something flashes across Tyler's face. "You know what Segs, _fuck you_."

He shoves the envelope across the counter and storms out of the apartment. It takes Segs less than a minute to crack open a beer.

\- - - - -

Tyler hammers on the door for five minutes before David finally yanks the door open. Before David can even say anything, Tyler shoves past him straight into the kitchen and is pulling open all the cabinets. 

"What the hell dude?"

"Where's your booze?"

"It's 3.30."

Tyler pulls a bottle of whiskey from the back of the cabinet, takes a glass for himself, and gestures at David with the second glass.

David stares at him for a second. "Oh fuck."

Tyler sloshes some whiskey into the glass and raises it in a toast. "Yep."

He knocks back half the glass in one mouthful. "Give me like, three of these. Then you can start with the 'I told you so's', okay?"

He finishes the glass and pours another one, sipping it a little slower.

David watches him drink it. When he's finished the second glass, Tyler takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

"He said he thought it'd be _best for both of us_ if we _didn't do this_ anymore."

"Asshole."

"Then he tried to give me an envelope full of cash."

" _Asshole_."

"Yep."

He fills the glass again, and holds it up to toast David. After he knocks it back in one swallow, David gets up and squeezes his knee.

"You should eat something if you're going to keep doing that. I'll make you a sandwich."

\- - - - -

\- - - - -

Tyler's slept in about three hours later then he usually lets himself, even on a day off. He only makes it out of bed because someone won't stop hammering on his door, and there's a slight chance his super is actually going to finally get round to fixing the thermostat, and he doesn't want to miss that window and have to wait another few weeks.

Instead, David shoves his way into the apartment as soon as the door opens.

“You're pathetic, you know that? It's like two in the afternoon and you're still in bed.”

“Hey, I don't get completely free days very often. I'm allowed take advantage of them.”

“Yeah, that's totally the reason. Not that you're a complete sad sack.”

“Hey, I'm –”

David rolls his eyes and looks around the apartment. “Dude, I get that you're feeling fucked over by all this, but hibernating really isn't the answer.”

“I'm not hibernating. I'm not feeling fucked over. I'm fine.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you say.”

He pushes a pile of dishes into the sink and turns the water on.

“Here's what we're doing, and this is only because I'm a nice person who tangentially blames himself for this whole mess. You're going to shower, I'm going to wash your dishes, then we're going to get something to eat, and then later we're going out.”

“I'm not doing that anymore.”

“Not professionally out, just _out_ out. You need to do something that isn't staring at your wall, and I don't have anything better to do with my time. Now go shower.”

“Ugh, fine.”

\- - - - -

From: David  
 _don't think I didn't notice you sneaking out_

To: David  
 _just not feeling it_

From: David  
 _Dude you need to get out of your head._

To: David  
 _Yeah I know._

\- - - - -

Tyler hadn’t been sure he was going to be able to make it home for Christmas, but he manages to luck into a few days where the cafe doesn’t need him and he’s between renovations, and his parents pay half his flight home, so he makes it back. 

It’s nice to be somewhere that’s entirely different for a bit. The Bruins are doing well right now so he keeps running into pictures and stuff, and a couple of days in a place where no one cares about the team is nice and relaxing. He eats way too much food and drinks more than a little wine, and that’s probably the reason he agrees to drive his mom and aunt into Toronto the next morning so they can hit up the Boxing Day sales.

He’s majorly regretting that the next morning when they drag him out of bed at 7am and tell him there’s no time for coffee before they have to get moving, and he spends the entire ride down to Toronto listening to them discuss their meticulously-organised plan for shopping. By the time he’s parked and they want to head to the first stop on their list, he feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t get some caffeine.

Tyler tells his mom and aunt he'll meet them in Tim’s when she's done buying linen and leaves them to battle the rest of the middle-aged women for bargains.

The Tim’s is equally crowded, and the music they're playing is drilling it's way into his skull _fast_ , but at least every other person there looks as desperate for caffeine and unwilling to engage with other people as he was. He got a extra-large double double and ten timbits, and grabbed a table in the corner, hoping his mom and aunt would take long enough for him to actually finish his coffee and decompress.

When his mom and aunt finally arrive, they collapse into the chairs next to him and send him up to the counter to get their drinks. Which, he needs a refill anyway, so he doesn't complain, just slots himself into the line that's still nearly out the door.

The baristas behind the counter all look stressed out of their minds, so he tries to order as quickly and simply as possible. He kind of zones out while he waits for them to call his name, so he's not really paying attention when he turns around.

And nearly walks straight into Segs.

They just stare at each other for a moment, before Segs finally coughs.

"Home for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"There's a Leafs game tomorrow, so..."

There's another moment where the silence stretches out.

"... How have you been?"

Tyler just stares at him for a second. "For serious?"

Segs blushes and looks down at his cup. "I just... I've been wonder-"

"Can we not do this? I'm fine, not that it matters anyway."

"Of course it–"

"Tyler honey what's taking so lon–oh."

His mother stops beside them and looks back and forth for a moment. He hands her one of the drinks before she can say anything, and gestures her back to their table without saying anything else.

"Honey, you didn't tell me you knew _Tyler Seguin_."

"Half of Boston knows Seguin, Mom, it's not a big deal."

"But–"

"Not a big deal." He knocks back half his coffee in a few gulps. "So, where do you want to head next?"

\- - - - -

Midnight is a time for bad decisions. Midnight when you're surrounded by happy people is a time for downing three shots of vodka in ten minutes and locking yourself in a washroom stall with your cell phone.

The first three calls go unanswered. The fourth call, Tyler picks up and snaps at him.

“What?”

Segs doesn't say anything for a minute.

“I'm hangi–”

“No!”

“What do you _want_ , Segs?”

“I can't just want to call you?”

Tyler sighs. “No, you can't.”

“I miss –”

“You know what, _fuck you_ ”

Segs presses his face against the cool tile on the wall. “But I do.”

“No, you don't. You're just horny, but you know what, it's still early. I'm sure you can find another dick to suck without too much effort.”

“I don't want _another_ dick.”

He can barely hear Tyler's reply.

“Just... Just _don't_.”

The line goes dead. Segs gets the _the-number-you-dialed-is-unavailable_ message twice before he tosses his phone in the sink and heads back into the club.

\- - - - -

Segs doesn't really look at the guy while he buttons his shirt up. He hopes the guy doesn't think this is going to happen again.

It had been fine, he guessed. He got kind of annoyed when Segs tried to wind his fingers in his hair, and he hadn't been nearly pushy enough, but it was what it was.

"I'm just gonna ..." He nods at the doorway.

The guy nods. "You should call him."

Segs freezes for a moment. "Who?"

"Whoever you're not calling."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The guy raises an eyebrow. "Okay, sure."

Segs shoves his feet into his shoes and leaves before he has to say anything else.

\- - - - -

Segs wakes up on his washroom floor when someone starts calling him over and over again. He pulls himself upright and stumbles to the front door.

“ _I’m coming_.”

Marchy doesn't stop pounding on the door until it's open.

“What the fuck, man?”

Marchy shoves in past him. “Dude, I've sent you like three hundred texts, where the fuck have you been?”

Segs covers his eyes with his hand and slowly follows Marchy through the apartment. When he gets to the kitchen, Marchy stares at him until he folds himself carefully into a seat and accepts the coffee he's handed.

“So like, seriously. What the fuck?”

He sips his coffee and avoids eye contact. “It's nothing man. Just went a little overboard last night, it's fine.”

“I'm not a fucking moron, Ty.”

Segs keeps taking tiny sips of his coffee and eats the toast that Marchy shoves at him, but neither of them say anything until he's finished. Marchy takes the coffee cup out of his hand, and when he whimpers and reaches out for it, Marchy just raises an eyebrow.

“You get your coffee back when you start talking.”

Segs pouts. “I'm _fine_.”

“Dude, you're really, really not.”

He rubs at his eyes again and drops his hands to his lap. It's another minute of staring down at them before he finally starts to talk.

“So that girl I was seeing...”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Marchy roll his eyes.

“... Wasn't a girl.”

He looks up at Marchy, whose face hasn't changed.

“And?”

Segs chews on his cuticle. “You're not surprised?”

Marchy shrugs.

“And he dumped you?”

He shakes his head.

“... You dumped him?”

“It's a little more complicated then that.”

Marchy hands him back his coffee and comes to stand next to him. “How complicated are we talking, then?”

Segs leans over to press his forehead against the counter. “He's a hooker.”

That finally gets a reaction. Marchy's hand stills on the counter.

“...You're dating a hooker?”

“Not anymore.”

“No, you're just heartbroken and stupid over a hooker. That's much better.”

Segs starts to protest that he's not _heartbroken_ , but Marchy cuts him off with a look.

"It's okay to be messed up over shit, yeah?"

"I'm not–"

"Dude, you are."

Segs must look even rougher then he feels, because Marchy isn't even attempting to chirp him. He just puts an arm around Segs' shoulders and gives him a gentle shake.

"It's not the end of the world."

"No." Segs agrees, because he's pretty sure melodrama isn't going to help.

"Put some pants on and we'll go get some real breakfast. You can cry all you want about your broken heart, and hopefully you won't end up spending any more nights on the floor."

Segs just wants to climb into bed and sleep until he feels human again, but he can tell Marchy's going to push, so he nods.

"Sure."

Marchy grins. "Cool. Go shower, you smell disgusting."

Segs flips him off as he leaves the kitchen.

\- - - - -

Segs knows he was brutal at morning skate. He doesn't particularly want to talk about it, so he does his best to avoid eye-contact with anyone, but Bergy grabs him by the elbow before he manages to run out the door.

“Want to grab some lunch?”

He really doesn't. He wants to go home and lie on his couch watching reruns until dinner, but he probably shouldn't blow Bergy off for that.

Bergy takes him to some upscale middle-eastern place not to far from the rink, and doesn't say anything except a few generic comments about the weather and the falafel until they have their food and the servers have left them alone.

Segs sighs because he can guess what's coming.

“What's up?”

“Nothing.”

Bergy just does his concerned face and waits a little longer. Segs takes a few bites of his wrap and drinks some water and tries to wait it out, but Bergy really isn't leaving until Segs gives him something.

He puts his food down and rubs a hand across his face.

“I know I was terrible today, you don't have to worry. It won't happen again.”

“Everyone has off days. That's not why I'm asking.”

Segs takes another bite and tries to avoid eye-contact. Bergy just eats his food slowly and doesn't say anything.

“Ugh, fine.” Segs put his food down again. “I was seeing someone, and then I was a massive dick to them, and now we're not any more.”

“Okay.”

“I bumped into them when we were playing the Leafs, and they're clearly still mad at me, and I maybe called them when I was stupid drunk on New Year's and tried to tell them... I don't really know. But it's done now, so... Yeah. I'll get better.”

Segs doesn't think about the fact that he's pretty much just outed himself, because there's no way Bergy won't have noticed he very deliberately isn't talking about a girl. But he figures of all the guys he knows, Bergy is the least likely to be an asshole about it. And Bergy's right, it's probably a good idea to talk to more people than just Marchy.

Bergy can clearly tell he's exhausted whatever sharing he's going to do today, because he changes the subject to something the guys were talking about earlier and they finish eating without Segs having to talk about himself any more.

Bergy drops him back at the rink to pick up his car, but he grabs his wrist again before he can get out.

“Good talk.”

Segs rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

\- - - - -

It takes Tyler a week to hand in his notice at the cafe.

He doesn't really need the job anymore. The money from Segs helped him sort out his car and pay off his credit card, and he's _finally_ managed to get hired full-time on a construction job. Even if it takes him a little while to find a new one once that job’s finished, he should have enough to hold him over for a while, and he's really, _really_ looking forward to never having to deal with some of the entitled customers, but it still takes him a couple of days to break out of the mindset that tells him to cling to every employment opportunity he has.

When he finally hands in his notice, he leaves the cafe feeling like he's just taken off a really heavy backpack, and crashes straight into Segs on the sidewalk outside.

Tyler's still in too good a mood not to smile, and he has to force down the tiny spark of warmth in his chest when Segs smiles back.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Segs shoves his hands into his pockets. "You look good."

"Segs..."

"No, don't, I'm... I'm sorry."

Tyler didn't move. Segs kept talking.

"I know, I was a massive dick. Let me explain? Please? You can throw a drink at me afterwards, or ignore me forever, or anything. I promise."

Tyler checks his watch. "I have to work."

Segs' face falls a tiny bit. "Yeah, sorry. I'll just-"

"My number's still the same." He has no idea why he's saying this. "If you really want to talk - just _talk_ \- you could text me and I'll let you know if I'm free."

"Yeah?" Segs' smile is huge.

"I guess."

"Awesome."

Tyler has to work really hard on not looking back after he walks away.

\- - - - -

Segs stares at the number in his phone for three days before he finally does anything. Then he stares at the text message for what feels like an hour, before he finally presses 'send' and collapses back into the couch.

to: tyler2  
 _It was nice to see you again_

There's no reply. He has to put his phone face down on the table and sit on his hands to stop himself compulsively checking his watch.

For a second, he thinks about sending another message, but his phone finally beeps.

from: tyler2  
 _Thanks ___

__from: tyler2  
 _You too__ _

__He answers before he has time to second-guess himself._ _

__to: tyler2  
 _Can I buy you coffee sometime?__ _

__to: tyler2  
 _I think we should talk__ _

__The wait this time isn't as long, but he still fiddles with his phone until it comes._ _

__from: tyler2  
 _Yeah okay. I'll text you when I know when I'll be free.__ _

__He agonizes over his reply for three full minutes, until he starts to worry Tyler's going to think he's said something wrong._ _

__to: tyler2  
 _Great :)__ _

__

____

\- - - - -

Tyler gets to the cafe about twenty minutes early so he can shove some tables around. He shuffles one of the small tables further into the recessed corner and moves the bigger armchairs at the other tables so that their high backs will block most of the view of the corner table. He catches his old boss rolling her eyes at him at one point, but he just shrugs and keeps pushing the tables around. 

He doesn't want to spend the entire conversation fending off fans though, because then nothing they need to talk about is actually going to get talked about, and they need to talk. Even if all he gets from Segs is why he ended things when he did, or about that stupid New Year's phone call, Tyler's going to call it a win. He's not really expecting Segs to offer up much more then that.

He orders two coffees just before Segs is due to arrive, just to make sure Segs doesn't try and buy them himself. He knows exactly how Segs takes it anyway.

He's so nervous, looking around the room to try and distract himself, that he doesn't even notice Segs arriving until he's standing with his hand on the back of the other chair, waiting for Tyler to tell him it's okay to sit down.

He nods at Segs and pushes the cup of coffee towards him when he sits down. They both look at each other in silence for a moment.

Segs cleared his throat. "I guess I should go first."

"Yeah."

It takes him a few more minutes to start talking though. Tyler spends the minutes fiddling with the foam on top of his coffee while he waits for Segs to finally look up from his.

"I was a dick."

Tyler doesn't say anything, and Segs looks down at his coffee again.

"Were you expecting me to argue?"

He sees a tiny smile tug at the corner of Segs' mouth.

"Not really, no."

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"In a minute dude, jeez."

Segs takes another sip off coffee and looks back up. "I shouldn't have ended things like that. I should have tried to explain, and I definitely shouldn't have called you on New Year's. You... You deserved an explanation. You definitely didn't deserve me being an asshole."

"Okay."

Segs bites his fingernail. "I... when I went into practice, the guys kept asking me about my girlfriend. Every single day. What her name was, when they'd get to meet her, why I was so scared of introducing her to them. I kept telling them I didn't have a girl, but apparently I looked too happy for any of them to believe me."

"Segs..."

"The thing is though... I kind of wanted to tell them. Just say 'oh yeah, I'm seeing this guy, he's called Tyler too' but that then the next question is 'where'd you meet him' and..."

Segs drops his hands to his lap and shrugged.

"You didn't have to tell them about me."

"I know. I wanted to though. And not just that you existed, but stupid stuff like how you're incapable of cutting a tomato without getting the guts everywhere, and that you always wipe your hands on your pants instead of a napkin or dishtowel or anything. Except then I'd remember how much I was paying you to hang around my kitchen and destroy my tomatoes. So I couldn't say anything."

He takes another sip of his coffee. 

"So I just wanted to say that. When I ended things, it wasn't about you. Not like I didn't like you, or didn't think you deserved more of an answer. I just didn't know how to say 'I want to be able to kiss you without paying you' in a way that didn't make me sound like an asshole, and like, that doesn't exist. So I figured that was the only option I had."

Tyler stares at him for a moment. "You're kind of an idiot."

Segs tries to glare. "I'm aware, thanks."

"I don't cook for people."

"What?"

Tyler scrubs a hand over his face. "I have literally never cooked a client dinner before. Or made him sandwiches. Or stayed the night. Or done house calls."

Segs is still staring at him, a little confused, so Tyler leans across the table to make his point clear.

"Segs, I'm barely a prostitute. I've seen exactly nineteen clients in four years. You're the only one I saw more then once."

"...Oh."

"And I don't even do that anymore, I stopped months ago."

Segs sits up a little straighter. "What, why?"

He sighs and fiddles with his coffee cup. "I got a different job? I just didn't want to do it any more, and I didn't really have to."

He doesn't mention why he didn't need to - they're both aware of how much Segs paid him.

"I probably could have stopped sooner, but I... I didn't want to never see you again, I guess."

"...Oh."

They stare at each other for a moment.

Segs clears his throat. "Would it... would it be okay then, if I asked you out sometime? Like, on an actual date? Or you could ask me out, if you want that instead. I just... I really want to see you again."

Tyler looks down at his hands. "I don't know if that's the best idea."

Segs reaches across the table to grab Tyler's hand. "Don't say no just because it's a crazy idea, okay? I mean, if you think I'm an asshole and you never want to speak to me again, that's fine, but..."

Tyler looks down at their hands for a long moment. 

"Will you let me pay?"

Segs smiles when he catches his eye. "If you want."

Tyler smiles and pulls his hand away to bury in his pocket. 

"I'll give you a call then."

Segs smiles even wider and pushes his chair back. "I'll be waiting by the phone."

\- - - - -

Segs changes his clothes four times before finally leaving his apartment. He doesn't take his car because this evening is supposed to be low-key, so he just hails a cab.

The part of downtown Tyler said to meet him in is a little more down-market than Segs is used to these days, but the last thing he wants to talk about tonight is money.

Luckily, Tyler's waiting for him, so he doesn't have to stand around on the street feeling awkward while he waits. When he gets out of the cab, he walks over to stand an acceptable distance from Tyler. 

He really wants to reach out and touch him, reassure himself that Tyler's really here, but he knows he still has work to do, so he just smiles warmly and asks Tyler where they're going.

"There's this Italian place near here I thought you might like. I mean, if you can't eat that right now we can go somewhere different, but..."

"No, Italian sounds great. Just like, don't let me eat _all_ the bread."

Tyler smiled. "Well, I'm sure you can contain yourself but I can keep the breadsticks on my side of the table. You know, to save you from yourself."

The place is just around the corner, and when they get there, the hostess just nods at Tyler and leads them to a secluded table near the back of the room.

Tyler glances at the table and shrugs a little. "I know it's a little dark, but the better tables are all kind of visible and I figured you might like a little privacy?"

Segs looks at the table, which didn't seem any darker or worse positioned than any of the other tables in the restaurant, and smiles. "No, it's great. Just remember what you promised me about the breadsticks."

When they get their menus, he just quickly glances down and picks something about a third of the way down that doesn't look like it's full of cream and folds the menu away.

Tyler's still looking down at this menu, but the way his eyes are skimming rapidly makes Segs think that he's probably not actually reading it anymore.

He reaches over with his menu to tap on Tyler's so he could catch his eye.

“This is a little weird.”

Tyler blushes and ducks his eyes a little. “Yeah, a bit.”

“I want to say just ignore the weirdness, but I don't think that's really possible.”

“Yeah, I don't think so. I just keep thinking 'if this was a normal date' and well...”

“Yeah.”

The server comes to take their order and when Segs looks back at Tyler he’s busy fiddling with his cutlery. He reaches across the table to still his hand, and Tyler freezes.

Segs pulls his hand back. “Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to–”

“–No, it's fine, it's just... Weird.”

“Yeah.”

They sit in silence for a moment, not really looking at each other, until Segs finally sighs.

“So, what would you do. If this was a normal date?”

Tyler blinks for a moment, thinking. “I haven't been on a date in a really long time.”

Right. That kind of makes sense.

“Um, because of the...”

Segs trails off, because he's not quite sure how to convey 'prostitution' without saying it out loud, and he's not sure if this is really the place for that.

Tyler blushes again. “Um, not really. Mostly, it was just that I was really busy and pretty poor, so... I mean, I dated when I was a teenager, but 'dated' is probably a pretty generous description.”

“That makes sense, yeah. I um... I don't really date that much either. Obviously.”

"So if you've never been on a real date, and I've never been on a real date, how are we supposed to figure it out?"

Segs shrugs. "You should tell me about work."

"You don't want to hear about my job."

"Sure I do."

"It's really boring."

"Dude, the amount of times you've heard me bitch about my job, it could be the most boring thing in the world and I'll still listen."

"Yeah, but hockey is interesting."

Segs shakes his head. " _Hockey_ is interesting. Listening to me bitch about how annoying the guys on my team are really isn't."

Tyler shrugs. “Well, if you're desperate to hear...”

Segs smiles. “Totally desperate.”

They stop talking for a moment to take their food, and Segs pokes at his for a second before looking back at Tyler.

“Ugh, stop looking at me.”

“Sorry. I like looking at you though.”

Tyler blushes and sips his wine.

“So, work... The guys I'm working with specialize in refitting and extending old buildings, so we're working on adding three extra rooms to one of the big houses in Bunker Hill. The owner keeps complaining we're not doing it fast enough, and one of the other guys is getting divorced and has to keep taking time off to go deal with some lawyers, but aside from that it's fine. Better then... y'know.”

“Cool.”

“It's not very interesting.”

Segs shrugs. “You're interesting, so.”

“I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.”

Tyler sets his fork down carefully next to his plate. “I don't get it.”

“Don't get what?”

“I'm pretty sure every single person you meet on a daily basis has more in common with you then I do. I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“What, you think I'm just going to get bored and stop wanting to see you?”

Tyler shrugs slightly and looked down at his plate. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Segs bites his lip and glances around before leaning over to grab Tyler's wrist. “Look, I can't give you a good reason why I like you, I know that. But like, before you I never saw the same guy more then once either, but it wasn't just because you were hot, okay? I wanted to know you better, even then. And like, I can't promise you things will go perfectly or even that they'll go anywhere at all, but that part hasn't changed. I still want to know you better.”

Tyler blushes and finally look up to meet his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

Segs grins. “Good. Now give me a breadstick.”

“Okay, but just the one. I promised.”

\- - - - -

Segs is trying to plan the perfect second date when his phone beeps to remind him he has tickets to next week's Celtic game. He knows Tyler likes basketball - they watched a bunch of games on his couch - but he doesn't know if spending $400 on a date would violate whatever unspoken rule they have about not going to expensive places.

He can always take Marchy to the game instead, and take Tyler somewhere cheaper for the date. Except that Tyler does like basketball, and has probably never had courtside seats before. Depending on how long he's been in Boston, he might never have been to a live game before at all, and it's not like, if things keep going well (and he _really hopes_ they keep going well) that Segs money is just going to disappear or that Tyler will suddenly start making bank. If this is going to last, they're going to need to sort out the money thing sooner or later.

He should call someone for advice. Except that the only person that knows the situation is Marchy, and he's not sure he trusts Marchy with this kind of delicate relationship question. Bergy would be better, except that he can't really explain his hesitance without explaining the entire situation, and he's not sure if that's something he wants to get in to.

Marchy it is.

“What's up?”

“Do you think it would be weird if I took Tyler to the Celtics' game next week?”

“Will you be able to control yourself from making out or gazing at him adoringly?”

“Fuck off.”

Marchy laughs. “Then what's the problem? Take your boy to a basketball game.”

“Yeah. It's just... expensive.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah. I don't want it to be like, a money thing.”

“It's always going to be a money thing. You make millions of dollars.”

“Yeah, I just...”

“Does he have an issue with the money thing?”

Segs sighs. “I don't know? He insisted on paying last time.”

“See, the thing is this; you have to stop thinking about equal spending as a hard thing. Like, if he spends $50 taking you out, that's a big deal. But that doesn't mean you spending $50 on him is also a big deal. Like, I'm not suggesting you _can't_ take him on a $50 date and it wouldn't be awesome, or that you _have_ to spend loads, but if you can, what's the big deal?”

“I just don't want him to feel like... like before.”

“Well, you've just got to trust him to tell you if he does.”

“Yeah.”

“So just ask him. Tell him it's cool if he says no for whatever reason, and if he does just take him to dinner.”

“Okay.”

“Text him though, don't call. Just so he has a chance to think it through and doesn't feel like he has to answer you on the spot.”

Segs sighs again. “When did you get so good at this?”

“I'm a fucking genius dude, don't act like I'm not.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure. And hey, if your hookerboyfriend – ”

“March...”

“If he doesn't want to go, I suppose I could take that extra ticket off your hands.”

“Fuck off.”

“You too.”

After Marchy hangs up, it takes Segs a while to work out what to say in his message. He doesn't want Tyler to feel like he has to say yes, but he doesn't really want to bring up why because they've both managed to avoid talking about it and he doesn't want to be the one to start.

To: tyler2  
 _Hey for next week I’ve got courtside seats for a Celtics game on Wed if you were interested? If your not looch told me there's an awesome new Japanese place downtown I could book us into later in the week. So if you have to work or just don't want to go to the game or anything that's cool just let me know okay :) see you later_

He leaves the phone on the coffee table and goes to the kitchen to get some water. He doesn't want to be staring at it while he waits, and Tyler's probably working or something, so there's no guarantee he'd be able to text back immediately, even if it wasn't probably going to take him a little while to decide if he wants to go or not. So Segs doesn't want to be waiting on tenterhooks but he also doesn't want to just totally ignore his phone or anything.

Maybe he should head to the gym and bike for a while. It'll clear his head enough that he's not just waiting for a reply, but he can bring his phone with him just in case.

He's tying his sneakers when his phone beeps.

From: tyler2  
 _when did you buy the tickets?_

To: tyler2  
 _I don't remember. A while ago though, probably just after Christmas_

From: tyler2  
 _sounds good. Just let me know what time you can pick me up._

To: tyler2  
 _Awesome :))_

Segs grins and tucks his phone into his pocket before heading out the door.

\- - - - -

Tyler tells Segs to pick him up on the street outside his building, because he doesn't particularly want Segs to see his terrible apartment just yet. Segs is driving his douchebag Maserati, and it looks so out of place in Tyler's shitty neighbourhood that he can't help but laugh.

“What?”

Tyler grins. “You know there's no real point in you hiding under a baseball cap if you're just going to drive that thing around?”

“What the fuck dude, this is a sweet ride.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and gets into the car. “I'm pretty sure this car cost more then my whole building.”

“I'm positive it did.” Segs bites his lip. “Shit, sorry. I didn't –”

“It's fine.” Tyler cuts him off. “It's fine.”

There are a few minutes of silence as Segs negotiates his way though traffic. When they hit a lull, Segs turns back to him.

“Ty...”

“Segs...” He sighs and rubs a hand over his face “Forget it, yeah? It was a stupid joke, everything's fine.”

“I just don't want you to thin–”

“I don't think that, okay? I promise. But dude... You have to stop thinking about it all the time. I don't mean it's never going to be an issue, or anything like that, but you have to relax or it's never going to happen.”

Segs exhales and leans his forehead against the steering wheel for a moment.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry. I just... I don't want you to think I'm a dick.”

“It doesn't matter if I sometimes thing you're being a dick. You are kind of a dick. But I know that already, and I'm still here.”

Segs blushes and looks away to check his mirror as he pulls into a parking spot.

When the get out of the car, Segs shoves his hands in his pockets. “You'll tell me though, right? If I say something that's actually shitty?”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Why would you ever think I'd let something like that slide?”

“You're right, I must be thinking of someone else.”

Tyler smiles. “Come here.”

He takes a step forward and pulls Segs' hat off, putting it back on him backwards.

Segs looks a little confused. “This isn't exactly keeping me incognito.”

Tyler shrugs. “Yeah, but maybe I want to see your face.”

The game is good. It's roughly even until the last quarter, when the Celtics pull ahead and end up winning by twelve points. Tyler's attention is a little fractured though, because halfway through the second quarter Segs shifts so his knees fall open and his thigh presses against Tyler's. He tries to move a little to separate them, but Segs just shifts in his seat again and spreads his knees a little wider until Tyler gave up.

He shoots Segs an 'are you kidding me here' look out of the corner of his eye, but Segs just grins and shrugs, and turns back to the game. It's still winter, so they're both in jeans, but for the rest of the night, Tyler's way too aware of Segs' presence right next to him.

During halftime, they're talking about something ridiculous and he's gesturing too much and spills the end of his beer down his front. Segs stops talking mid-sentence to laugh so hard he has to rest his forehead against Tyler's shoulder to catch his breath.

Tyler has an overwhelming urge to wrap his arm around Segs' shoulders and pull him in closer, until his face is pressed against Tyler's neck and his breath is warm and ticklish across Tyler's skin. He doesn't though, because even if he's still nobody and hardly anybody here is watching the audience, Segs is still Segs and there's going to be someone here who will notice.

Instead he pats Segs gently on the shoulder for a moment before shoving him away and rolling his eyes. Segs meets his eye for a second and smiles, before poking him in the ribs and continuing whatever stupid conversation they were having.

After the game, TD Garden empties slowly and they take their time wandering back to Segs' car. He insists on blaring some terrible music during the drive, and slaps Tyler's hand away from the radio at least twice, every time he tries to insist there has to be something better on a different station.

When they pull up in front of Tyler's building, Segs kills the engine.

“Thanks for tonight.”

Tyler smiles. “Um, I think that's my line.”

“No, I mean it. Thanks for coming with me. Thanks for coming anywhere with me.”

“Segs...”

“Don't worry, I'm going to stop saying thank you eventually, I promise.” He reaches out to grab Tyler's fingers, squeezing once and then letting go. “But yeah. Thank you.”

“Thank you too.”

He leans across the center console to press a kiss to Segs' cheek, high on his cheekbone, and climbs out of the car before he can think of doing anything else.

\- - - - -

to: TS  
 _you've got a day off on Wednesday right?_

from: TS  
 _yeah but I have morning skate on Thursday_

to: TS  
 _Yeah I have an early start Thursday so I can't stay too late, but I was wondering if I could come over and cook dinner?_

from: TS  
 _That sounds awesome :))_

\- - - - -

Segs texts him a few times before Wednesday, checking to see if there's anything Tyler needs him to pick up for dinner. He just texts back to remind Segs to make sure all his cookware is clean, and that he'll handle all the shopping.

He hasn't actually settled on a menu by the time he's shopping before heading over to Segs' apartment. He doesn't want to make something Segs isn't going to be able to eat, but as far as he can remember so long as he doesn't drown anything in butter or cream it'll probably be fine. Mostly he just wants it to be something that looks really impressive, even if it's not that hard to cook.

By the time he finally settles on something, he's nearly late and has to jog the rest of the way to Segs' building. When Segs opens the door he immediately reaches for the bag of groceries and there's an awkward moment where they're both holding the bag and neither wants to let go, before Segs manages to get it out of Tyler's grip and steps aside to let him in.

“I made sure everything was washed and ready.” Segs says. “Even the super weird stuff that my mom doesn't even know what it's for, just in case. I don't even know why I have some of this stuff, I think it might have come with the apartment or something.”

He puts the bag of groceries on the counter-top and gestures around the kitchen in a kind of 'make yourself at home' way.

“Um, you said you didn't need me to get anything but my mom always said that you should bring wine if someone makes you dinner, so I figured that would be fine? And Bergy said you were supposed to match wine to whatever you're eating but I didn't know what you were cooking so... I got two kinds of wine? I can just save the other bottle. Or both bottles, if you don't want to drink, or–”

Tyler laid his hand on Segs' chest to cut him off. “Relax man.”

“Sorry.”

“Dude, it's fine. Open the white wine, sit down, and stop worrying.”

He pushes Segs onto one of the stools and starts unpacking the food. He's making pork medallions with a creamy sauce his mom taught him how to make, because it's got a strong enough flavour you don't need to use too much of it, so it should be fine for Segs to eat, even if he's being more careful at the moment.

He doesn't talk much while he's cooking. He's a little too focused on what he's doing to give long answers, so he just lets Segs ramble on about the team and how they're doing at the moment and which of the rookies are causing the most hassle or have the most promise, and slaps his hand away from the chopping board every time he reaches for anything.

“Dude, quit it. Unless you want to end up with a bunch of stitches and being scratched for the next few games.”

Segs pouts for a moment until Tyler tosses him a mushroom. “Now stop complaining”

It takes a little longer then he'd been expecting to get everything done, which he's blaming on Segs distracting him a little too much. But finally the meat is ready, the rice is done, and the sauce is perfect.

He's expecting to eat at the counter, but when he tells Segs that everything's ready to go, Segs grabs the plates and cutlery and leads him into the dining room.

He's standing in the doorway holding the wine and staring for a moment, and Segs stops.

“Is this okay? We can eat in the kitchen if you prefer?”

“No, it's great. I just didn't even know you had a dining room.”

Segs blushes and scratches the back of his head. “I guess there wasn't really a reason to be in here, before.”

Tyler can feel the flush rising on the back of his neck, so he takes a gulp of wine and sits down across from Segs.

“This looks great.”

“Yeah well, wait 'til you've actually tasted it.”

Segs took an ostentatiously big bite. “Tastes great too.”

Under the table, Segs' ankle knocks against his and neither of them pull away.

\- - - - -

When dinner's over, Tyler checks his watch. It's already about fifteen minutes later then he'd planned on staying out, but he doesn't quite want to leave yet. He should though.

Luckily, across the table, Segs is yawning.

“I should head out.”

“What? No, you don't have to go yet. Just give me a minute...”

Tyler grins and nudged his knee under the table.

“I have an early start tomorrow, you've got morning skate. Time for everyone to sleep.”

Segs pouts again but nods. “Yeah, I suppose.”

He walks Tyler to the door but doesn’t open it, and they both stand in the hallway for a moment. 

Tyler coughed. “So, if this was a normal third date…”

“Well, if this was a normal third date, I wouldn’t have let you arrange it for the night before an early start.”

Tyler blushed and slid his hand up to rest on Segs’ shoulder. “Well not that, but…”

And pulled him into a kiss. 

Segs wasn’t expecting it and nearly breaks away before grabbing Tyler’s elbow to keep him close. It’s sweet and almost chaste, and doesn’t last anywhere near long enough before Tyler pulls away.

“I really have to go.”

Segs hands are lingering on Tyler's waist, but he finally lets go.

“You did this on purpose, didn't you? Came over when you're on a strict schedule.”

Tyler ducks his head so Segs can't see him smile. “Maybe.”

“Ugh.” Segs opens the door and pushes Tyler out. “I don't know why I even like you.”

In the hall, Tyler shrugs. “Me neither.”

Segs smiled. “Actually, I have a few ideas.”

“Good to know.”

Right before Tyler turns to leave, Segs reaches out to squeeze his hand again. “I'll see you soon, yeah?”

Tyler smiled back. “Yeah.”

\- - - - -

It's still early enough in the year that there's still a bite in the air when they leave the restaurant. They're walking back to Segs' car and still talking about how the Celtics season is going and the Bruins' last back to back, and Segs is trying really hard not to smile stupidly every time the backs of their hands brush.

Tyler doesn't step away when they make it back to Segs' car. He's standing far enough away not to raise eyebrows but he's close enough that Segs can feel when he breathes in an out.

“So, you were going to take the T?” 

“Yeah.”

“Does it matter which stop?”

Tyler smiles. “Not really, no.”

Segs rubs a hand through his hair. “There's a stop near me. I could give you a ride?”

“Yeah, okay.”

The traffic is just bad enough that Segs has to pay attention for most of the drive, but when he's able to look over Tyler's looking back at him with the same soft smile on his face.

The garage for his building is mercifully free of people when they pull inside. Segs finds his spot and kills the engine. There's a moment of silence before Segs turns to face Tyler.

“So, um–”

He's cut off when Tyler fists a hand into the front of his t-shirt and pulls him across the center console. Segs freezes for a split second before he grabs Tyler's biceps and kisses back.

It's barely a few seconds before Tyler breaks away, leaning back in his seat to gasp. He peers carefully out the window to make sure there’s no one else around.

“Shit, sorry. I shouldn't have done that.”

His hand is still clenched in Segs' shirt, and when Segs' glances down Tyler blushes and moves to let go. Segs catches his wrist and keeps Tyler's hand pressed against his chest.

“No yeah, you should have done that. Definitely. You should do it again, even.”

Tyler grins again and shifts in the stupid bucket seats so he can lean in again, and Segs meets him halfway, catching his elbow on the gearshift as he reaches up to cup Tyler's jaw so he can pull him even closer. His other arm is pressed awkwardly into the seat and he can't move his knees more then a couple of inches, but Tyler's hand is cupping his neck and his other is stroking the skin where his t-shirt has ridden up and he feels about fifteen again.

When they finally break apart, Tyler's eyes are kind of hazy and his lips are so red and perfect that Segs can't resist leaning back in for a final taste. He manages a few seconds before Tyler pushes him back.

They stare at each other for a moment as their breathing evens out.

Segs smiles. “...Do you want to come up?”

Tyler bites his lip for a second and glances away before looking back. “I really can't.”

Segs isn't disappointed. Or he is, but he tries not to let it show. He isn't that successful though, because Tyler rolls his eyes and pushes him back slightly.

“Just, not tonight, okay. Not _not ever_.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I really have to go.”

“Yeah, okay.”

He manages to pull Tyler in for one more kiss before he finally leaves. As he's walking away, Segs rolls down his window to yell after him.

“Next time though, yeah?”

Tyler just laughs and flips him off as he disappears out of the building.

\- - - - -

It's been three days since their last date, and even though Tyler's not supposed to be over for another hour or so, Segs is already on edge. He _hopes_ Tyler wasn't kidding when he climbed out of his car, but he can't really be sure yet.

He'd be fine with it if he's changed his mind. Even if every time he looks at him he's reminded what it feels like to kiss him, or feel his entire body pressing him into the bed, or...

He checks his watch again, but the time hasn't changed. Taking a deep breath, he grabs his running shoes and figures he can run for forty-five minutes and hopefully be too distracted to think about Tyler, and maybe too worn out to jump him the second he sees him when he finally arrives.

He's just tucking his iPod into his armband when the doorbell rings. He looks at his phone to make sure no one's texted him in the two minutes since he last checked it, but there's nothing there, which means that someone's probably decided to drop by unannounced and he's going to have to get rid of them without making it really obvious why he doesn’t want them to be there.

At least he's already dressed to go running.

When he opens the door though, Tyler's standing there with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“...Hi.”

Tyler bit his lip. “I know I'm early, but...”

“Yeah, no that's fine. Come in.”

Tyler deliberately steps around him when he steps inside and heads to the kitchen, and for a moment Segs is kind of thrown. Tyler's still in his clothes from work, which means he didn't go home first, which means whatever he needed to say to Segs wasn't something that could wait.

Segs has a flash of panic for a moment, like maybe in the last few days Tyler's really thought about it and decided that it's not going to work. But there's a familiar flush to Tyler's cheeks, and he finally pulls his hands out of his pockets and flexes his fingers.

“Sorry, I know I should have called first, made sure this was okay, but I just needed to...”

He slides one hand over Segs' hip and cups his jaw with the other and pulls him into a kiss. Segs doesn't even let himself be caught off-balance for a second and slides his hands around Tyler's waist as he presses back into the kiss.

It's barely a minute before he feels light-headed and has to pull back to drag air into his lungs. When they're apart, Tyler blinks and bites his lip.

“We should talk.”

They should talk. Segs knows this, somewhere in the back of his mind. But this is the first time he's had Tyler in his arms in months and he can't quite let go.

He leans in to drag his teeth over Tyler's jaw and trails his hand to wrap around Tyler's thigh and pull him in closer.

“We can talk later, yeah? I promise. We don't even need to... I just...”

He trails off when he feels Tyler clutching the hem of his t-shirt, dragging it up his back.

“Yeah, okay.”

He pulls Segs' shirt over his head and leans back to stare at him for a moment. Then he turns abruptly, grabbing Segs' hand to drag him with him through the apartment. Segs blinks for a second before catching him up, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist and pressing his lips to the back of his neck.

They stumble through the apartment wrapped around each other, until they reach the bedroom and Segs lets himself be pushed down onto the bed. Tyler climbs on top of him, bracketing his hips with his knees and he presses him to the bed with a hand against his chest as he slowly undoes his belt and jeans.

Segs' hips arch into the contact, but he doesn't shift from where Tyler's put him, pushing back against the hand on his chest just enough to feel the press of Tyler's fingertips a little harder against his skin.

When Tyler's jeans are finally open, he shoves them roughly down his hips and fists his cock while he watches the flush spread across Segs' chest. He moves his hand up his chest to cup his jaw and slides his thumb into Segs' mouth as he meets his eyes.

Segs is so hard he can barely concentrate on watching Tyler slowly jerk himself off. He's clutching at Tyler's thighs and squirming underneath him as Tyler pretends not to notice, until he finally – _finally_ – shoves Segs' sweats out of the way and wraps his hand around his cock.

Segs' entire body jerks forward. Tyler's thumbs falls from his mouth and for a moment they're both silent until Tyler smiles and wraps his hand in Segs' hair, guiding him until he's practically sitting up straight and he can wrap his arms around Tyler's shoulders and kiss him again.

Between them, Tyler has his other hands wrapped around them both, barely moving except when one of them can't help but thrust up a little harder. Until finally Segs is gasping so hard he has to pull away from Tyler's lips and rest his forehead on his shoulder. He moves his hand to tangle with Tyler's fingers around both their cocks. Above him, Tyler presses a kiss to his temple and tightens his fingers in his hair, and just like that, he’s over the edge.

Segs collapses back onto the mattress, sliding his hands up to rest on Tyler's hips for the final few strokes until Tyler slouches down over him, pressing his lips back against his neck. Segs wraps an arm around Tyler's shoulders, shifting just enough to have them both lying on the bed. Tyler slips his arm around Segs' waist and let himself be pulled in tight against his chest.

“Ten minutes,” he yawns. “Then shower. Then talking.”

“Sure,” Segs says, stroking his hand across his shoulder. “Ten minutes.”

\- - - - -

It's actually more like twenty minutes before Tyler pulls himself upright and tries to drag Segs into the shower. Segs is resistant though, just curling himself tighter into the blanket and ignoring everything Tyler says.

Tyler leaves him in bed and showers quickly. Then he soaks a washcloth in cold water, squeezes it out just enough that it’s not dripping, and tosses it onto Segs' bare back. Segs yelps and twists suddenly, throwing Tyler a betrayed look over his shoulder.

“I was sleeping.”

“It's barely eight, you can't sleep now.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and pushes him towards the washroom. “Go, shower. I'll make you a sandwich.”

Segs turns and grabs his hand. “You don't have to make me –”

“Yeah, I know,” he pulls Segs in for a kiss. “I don't _have_ to make you a sandwich, I just _want_ to make you a sandwich. Now shower, you smell terrible.”

When Segs finally makes it to the kitchen, Tyler's pulled on an old t-shirt and his boxers and is halfway through his own sandwich. Segs sits down on the stool next to him and hooks their ankles together while he eats mostly in silence. When he's done, he leans over to rest his head on Tyler's shoulder.

“Hey, so there's a roadtrip next week.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and then we have three days off before a couple of really busy weeks. Some of the guys were talking about going out the middle night, seeing as we won't get a chance for a while afterwards.”

“Okay?”

“You should come.”

Tyler's hand stills on the counter, and he twists around to get Segs' head off his shoulder so he can face him.

“Segs...”

“A couple of the guys' wives will be there, and some other random friends as well, probably. It won't be weird, or obvious or anything.”

“But why?”

“I want you to met them. I want them to meet you. They want to meet you to.”

“...They know about me?”

Segs blushes. “They know I've been stupid about someone for a long time. They don't know the details yet, but I'll tell them.”

Tyler looks down at his hands where they’re twisted in the hem of his shirt.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?”

“Sure it is. I have to tell them eventually anyway, it may as well be now.”

Tyler looks at him. “You don't _have_ to tell them. You don't have to say anything.”

Segs reaches down to slip their fingers together. “I know it hasn't been that long – this time anyway – but we can't really pretend that it's only been a couple of weeks. I want to be all in.”

“...Segs.”

“–And it's okay if you're not there yet. I just want you to know that I am, if you want me to be.”

Tyler bites his lip and looks away for a moment, before turning back to meet Segs' eyes, and nodding.

“Yeah, I do. I am too.”

Segs grins back widely and slides off his stool to stand between Tyler’s knees, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a messy kiss.

When they finally break apart, Segs cups Tyler's face in his hands and kisses him once more, just for a second, before smiling brightly again.

“Awesome.”


End file.
